How to find your love
by 27things
Summary: So, Oishi found a manager for the tennis club, but is she really suited for this job? And what's her relationship with Atobe? Mainly OishixOCxAtobe, but perhaps some other pairings will appear too.
1. How to find a manager

**Hi~ I´m LittleBigPandaGirl, short LBPG. This is my first fan fiction, so please give me some tips on how to improve my writing!  
>I hope you like the story. :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, but I have Rin and her friends. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>How to find your love <strong>

Chapter 1: How to find a manager

A door was slid open. Oishi stepped into the teacher's office and looked around until he found the person he was searching for. "Ryūzaki-sensei, you called for me?"

A woman around her fifties looked up when he said her name.

"Ah, yes. I want you to find a manager for the tennis club in a week. There is too much work for me to handle alone, it's tiring me out, also Tezuka is still in Germany, your broken wrist hasn't recovered yet and..." She paused and then snickered, a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes " ...I'll be able to have her (honestly, when is there ever a guy the manager in a sports manga) do all my work and even run errands for me..." Oishi shivered at the evil smirk that was on her face. "So, find one as soon as possible or I'll tell Inui to prepare some of his juice for you." She said and smiled, an intimidating aura surrounding her.

He assured her that he'd find one and then immediately rushed out of the office.

"What am I going to do now, how can I find a manager so fast? But I don't want to drink that juice ever again..." Thoughts like this plagued his mind as he walked down the hallway, back to his classroom, while Ryūzaki-sensei was smirking happily to herself. "Aah, he should find one very soon..."

* * *

><p>Oishi sighed. Already two days have passed since Ryūzaki-sensei's request and he still had no idea how to get a new manager.<p>

Eiji stopped practice and looked at his doubles-partner worriedly.

"Nee, Oishi, is there something bothering you? You can tell me, maybe I can help you!"

After Oishi explained his problem, Eiji stared at him for awhile and then laughed. "If that's the problem, I've got an idea! Just make a poster: "Seigaku's Tennis Club is searching for a manager" and pin it on the board next to the teacher's office, surely some people will notice and apply for the position." Eiji grinned at him.

* * *

><p>A girl with black hair and bangs, sighed. Lunchtime just started and she found out that she had forgotten her bentobox, which had taken hours to make. She was really good at cooking and liked to experiment a bit. "Just hope it's still in the fridge..." She mumbled. As soon as she got her wallet to buy something edible, two girls stormed into her classroom, a brunette with locks and grayish eyes and a smaller girl, who had her blond hair tied to pigtails and looked at Rin with big sparkling hazelnut-brown eyes.<p>

"Nee, did you hear, Seigaku's Tennis Club is looking for a manager! A lot of fan girls are applying for the position, why don't you go too!"

"Why should I?" She answered, obviously annoyed.

"You're good at organizing things, since you're always helping with the preparations for the school festivals and you've got experience with tennis. But the most important thing would be..." "...you can introduce us to the regulars of Seigaku without us seeming like crazy fan girls! And then I'll become Kikumaru-kun's girlfriend!" Her blond friend squeaked out of happiness at that thought. "And I can meet Fuji-san..." Her other brown-haired friend murmured excitedly.

"I have no interest in becoming the tennis team's manager; it would be such a hassle..."

"B-But you'd be perfectly fit for this position and you'd also do us, your FRIENDS, a big, big favor." Blondie said with big pleading eyes.

"I won't do it Rina, please excuse me, I've got to get myself some lunch." And with these words she left. "Aww, why does Rin-chan always have to be so cold, Shizuka." She asked her other friend while pouting. "That's just how she is, especially when hungry." Shizuka smiled.

* * *

><p>Oishi sighed. He was doing this a lot lately. Well, Eiji's idea had a great impact, but a little bit too great.<p>

The team's office was filled with fan girls screaming: "I want to be the manager" "Hey, I was first!" "I'm perfect as a manager!" Some even yelled:"I love you, Oishi-senpai! So let me be the manager!"

It took half an hour to make them leave and he also got some bruises because some of them tried to... grope him. He shuddered at that thought. He wasn't able to come up with something during the weekend. Now he'd have to ask Inui to help him, he should know someone suitable.

"I would recommend you Moriyama Rin. She is 97.5% suited to be our manager, as she's good at organizing and cooking, also she has a patient and calm personality and has played tennis before, and she even won some tournaments. She's in Eiji and Fuji's class. You should know here since she's helping out the student council."

"Ah, thanks Inui, you helped me out there."

"No need to thank me, I already have an idea how you could repay your debt to me." An evil smirk spread across his face and his glasses glinted. "Well..." Oishi shivered. "Then I'm off!"

He rushed away and reached Eiji's classroom. "Hey Eiji, do you know where Moriyama Rin is?" "Moriyama-chan? She should be in the cafeteria, why?" "I'll explain it to you later!" And with this he rushed away again.

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting in the library, trying to do her math homework, but not very successful.<p>

Her stomach growled. Before at the cafeteria, just as she had chosen something as her lunch, she noticed that there wasn't any money in her wallet, spent on chocolates and other sweets. "I'm the luckiest person ever." She thought sarcastically, while trying to concentrate on her work again. Rin was a good student, she was even under the ten best students at school, and there wasn't any subject where she didn't have high grades, well, except math- the only subject she despised. Her brain just couldn't do arithmetic. She understood everything, but couldn't do anything. She let out a sigh.

A guy came up to her; he had really short black hair and two strands of hair on each side. He looked nervous.

"You're Moriyama-san, right?" The girl nodded.

* * *

><p>Thank god he had finally found her. He went straight to the cafeteria and found out that she already left without eating something about half an hour ago. Through asking a lot of people, he discovered her in the library. She seemed to have problems with her ...math homework.<p>

"What is it? If it's about becoming your club's manager, forget about it, I'm not interested." Rin knew this guy, he was the vice captain of the tennis club.

"B-But we really need one, please help us!" She ignored him and started packing her books. „I-I ...I'll help you with your math homework, I'll tutor you!" He exclaimed, earning a warning glare from the librarian. "So, please become our manager!" He even bowed!

Rin thought about it: She barely made it last year and as far as she knew, this guy was a genius in math; she could really use his help... "Okay, deal, you teach me and I'll help you." She held her hand out and he took it. "It's a deal." She smiled. "You just got yourself a new manager."


	2. Chapter 2: How to introduce yourself

**LBPG is here again!~  
>Today our physics teacher demonstrated us how to make soda with some bottle-like soda machine. It wasn´t sealed very well and the whole water sprinkled on me because I was sitting in the first row and the theacher stood before me. -.- Luckily my notes were still readable after they dried. I will NEVER sit in the front row again.<br>I want to thank RockPrincess410 for her review. Hope I updated fast enough. ^^ Please read!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: How to introduce yourself<strong>

"EEEEHHHH, you're the manager of the tennis club now!"

"Shhh, not so loud, it isn't official yet, I'll be introduced today at the beginning of practice." Rin whispered. "If any of the fan girls find out before, I'll be dead meat."

"But why did you accept? Didn't you say it was a hassle?" Rina asked.

"Well, Oishi-fukubuchou will be tutoring me in math."

"W-What?"

"I just told you to be quiet!"

"Sorry! But what happened yesterday?"

-Flashback ;D-

"So please come tomorrow at three o'clock to the tennis courts, that's when practice starts. Usually we have practice daily except Wednesday and weekends, though it's different before tournaments." Oishi explained to Rin. "You don't have to come every time because you aren't playing, but you should be there at least twice a week as a manager."  
>"Okay, can you come to my house on Wednesdays for tutoring? It has a lot of space."<br>"Sure, is alright."  
>Rin yanked a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something on it. "My address, phone number and email, don't lose it." "Thank you, then I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, until tomorrow."<p>

-Flashback end-

"And that was it."  
>"Aww, can we come with you to practice, puh-lease?" "No, Rina.""Why not?" Rina asked with big puppy eyes, pleadingly looking at her.<br>"You won't come and stop bugging me about it." Rin left the classroom, heading for the courts.  
>"Aahh, big meanie!" Rina pouted.<br>"She probably doesn't want us to faint when we meet the regulars. Fuji-san is just so coo.l" Shizuka let out a sigh and smiled at her small friend.  
>"Yeah, but I'd really wish we were in the same class as her, then I could see Eiji-kun everyday."<p>

* * *

><p>"Still half an hour to go. I arrived early." Rin thought as she stood in front of the tennis courts.<br>Some second years were already practicing, so she decided to watch them play. Just as she stepped into the cage surrounding the courts, a guy came up to her.  
>"Girls aren't allowed on the boys' courts, you better leave!" Two of his friends nodded in agreement, while the other second years watched them.<br>"I have some business with Oishi-san, so could you please let me wait for him here?" She said as politely as she could, slowly getting annoyed.  
>"Tsk, what could a weak girl like you have to talk about with our fukubuchou? I guess you can't even hit a ball right!"<br>"Then how about a match: If you win, I'll leave." She smirked.  
>"I won't back of, prepare yourself!" He said in a dramatically tone.<br>Some students murmured:"That's not a good idea Arai-kun, the regulars will punish you if they find out." But Arai just waved them off, thinking that girl wouldn't be a problem for him. He was soon to be proven wrong. After Rin borrowed a racket from one of the guys, they started playing.

* * *

><p>"Amazing, she got a straight win!" "She won 6-0 against Arai-kun, the best non-regular player and she's only a girl!" The boys, who were watching the game, exclaimed surprised at her ability.<p>

Rin pointed at Arai with her borrowed racket. "Think twice about who you're calling weak."  
>"What is this commotion about!" The regulars and their coach arrived, looking around either interested, bored or worriedly. A second year explained the situation to Oishi, who then told Arai to run 30 laps.<br>"B-Bu-" "No buts, you shouldn't have insulted her, now go running! And everyone else please gather here, I have something important to tell you." Oishi said in his best imitation of Tezuka's captain voice. When all the members of the club finally calmed down, Oishi started.  
>"Moriyama Rin-san here..." He laid his hand on her left shoulder. "...will be our club's new manager, please introduce yourself." He smiled at her.<br>"Hi, I'm Moriyama Rin. Please call me Rin, it's shorter. I look forward to working with you guys." She said with a small smile on her face that said "If you annoy me, you're dead." Everyone shivered and stared at her scared, but then Eiji broke the silence  
>"Yay, Rin-chan's gonna be our manager!" He hugged her tightly while she froze.<br>"Nice to meet ya, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, you can call me Momo!" "Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you." "I'm Kawamura Takashi, please just call me Taka-san." "My name is Inui Sadaharu; I look forward to collecting your data." His glasses glinted. "I'm Kaido Kaoru." A guy with a bandana said while making snake-like sounds. The rest of the day, Rin spent learning the names of all members, luckily she got a list from Inui when they planned the training menus for the regulars and he explained the duties she had to her. She also helped with practice.

* * *

><p>She arrived at home in the late afternoon. "Aah, introductions are always such a hassle." She thought, sighing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: How to flee from fan girls

**So, here´s the next chapter. I thank everyone who has added my story to their alert list! ^^  
>And please review, you´ll get cookies!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: How to flee from fan girls<strong>

Rin woke up at 6. School started today at 8 o'clock, so she still had a lot of time. She got out of bed and dressed into a jogging outfit; she somehow had the urge to run just like in the past when she still played tennis. She sighed and shook her head to stop thinking of the accident.  
>She left the house and after awhile she saw a familiar figure running in front of her. She passed him, seeing Kaido look at her a little bit surprised. They ran side by side, nobody saying anything. After awhile Rin waved goodbye and said: "See you tomorrow." Kaido nodded, also waving.<br>Back home she entered her bathroom, taking a shower and getting ready for school. After breakfast she left the house twenty minutes before 8, heading straight for school, completely oblivious to the fact that a horrible school day was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Just as she entered her class, Rin noticed that something was off. When she sat down at her table, she knew what it was. Threads were scribbled on the whole desk, all from fan girls of the tennis club. She sighed. This day was starting great.<p>

"This is the last time I say it: I'm not interested in any of these guys!" Rin yelled, while she was cornered by a crowd of fan girls. "Why should we believe you?" "Yeah, you'll probably steal Momo-chan from me!" "Oh no, my Fuji-kun is in danger!" All girls started getting worried, worry turned into anger and soon they directed their anger at Rin again.

"Quit as a manager or something bad will happen to you!"

Rin sighed impatiently, and then she opened a window of the classroom and jumped onto the tree right in front of it. Everyone present stared at her in shock, jaws opened, while she turned around to poke her tongue out at them. She climbed off it and ran away. "Never thought the morning jog could come in handy." She smiled.  
>Slowly the girls in the classroom got out their frozen state and chased after her, though they went through the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin stopped running to catch her breath and looked around. She was now behind the school building, where a lot of trees and bushes were growing.<p>

Thinking she lost them, she relaxed herself and lay down on a grass patch. But after some minutes she heard someone yelling: "There she is!" Immediately Rin got up and started running again. Just as she passed a hedge, a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes, while the screaming girls passed by her, not noticing her disappearance.  
>Turning to see the person who helped her, she found Oishi and looked at him questioningly. "Well, I saw you running from them, so I helped you. They are really persistent, you know. This is kind of like a hideout. I'm the only one who knows about it." He said and smiled at her.<p>

They were sitting on grass, bushes and trees protecting them from unwanted fan girls. They sat in front of each other, no one talking. "About tutoring you, when should I come to your house?"Oishi asked. They arranged the time for Rin's tutor lessons. The school's bell rang and they hurried back to their respective classrooms, during breaks, however, they returned to their hideout, while fan girls out there searched for ther.

"I'd never thought that I'd be fleeing and hiding from fan girls." Rin said, shaking her head, while Oishi just laughed.

* * *

><p>Later that day she managed to get safely to the courts without being noticed by one of the fan girls. Thank god there were a lot of trees on the school ground.<br>"Nee, why're you hiding there, Rin-chan?" Surprised, she let out a yelp, but quickly composed herself when she realized it was just Eiji.  
>"Because there're girls after me, but I need to get to the courts."<br>He tilted his head and grinned. "Then I'll help you." Before she could even protest, he grabbed her hand and led her to the tennis court, where the regulars were already standing.  
>The fan girls backed off as soon as they saw Eiji, admiring him from a distance, while they glared at Rin. "Luckily, looks can't kill, though Eiji´s presence is quite useful. I should go to practice together with him." She thought.<p>

When they reached the courts, Oishi looked at Eiji with a disapproving look. "You´re five minutes late, Eiji." "Ha-ha, sorry." He apologized. Then Oishi announced today´s training menus. After that everyone left and headed to their respective courts.  
>Practice was quite uneventful, though the practice matches were captivating. Some first years watched with stunned expressions. The regulars were really good, not only their stamina and skills, but also their determination to win while enduring this harsh training. Rin was impressed, it reminded her of herself when she was playing tennis. She would always give it her best and became quite good. She still loved tennis, even if she wasn´t able to play anymore because of the injury. "Don´t think about these depressing thoughts." She told herself and sighed. "Is everything alright, Moriyama-san?" Oishi asked her. He noticed she seemed sad about something. "Uh-huh, yeah." She smiled at him and continued watching.<p>

After practice Momo came up to her. "Rin-senpai, wanna go eat burgers together? It´s Eiji-senpai´s treat." He grinned. "Hey! Whoever said that, Momo?" Eiji´s angry voice was heard. "Sure." Rin nodded. They went to a fast food place together, Rin, Eiji, Momo and Ryoma, while the others headed home. There Rin was shocked to see how many burgers Momo and Ryoma could eat. "Thank you for the meal, senpai." And both of them were gone. Eiji pouted. "I´m never going to eat with them again." Rin grinned at him. "Well, then I´m also off. See you tomorrow." She waved god bye and left.  
>At home her cat Kuro was waiting for her in front of the entrance. "You´re hungry? I´ll immediately get you something, wait a bit." After feeding the cat, she walked into her room and laid down on her bed. Today was a tiring day.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: How to teach maths

**Hi there!~ Had fever the past few days, but I managed to write the next Chapter! ^^  
>And thanks to everyone who added my story to their alertfavorite list. Arigatou~ *bows*  
>Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Chapter 4: How to teach math**

Today school was as boring as ever, though there were still some fan girls chasing after her. Luckily, Rin arrived home safely, none of those girls had followed her or tried to stalk her in order to find some blackmail material.  
>She shuddered at that thought and opened the metal door leading to the garden around her house.<br>It was very big, hedges surrounding it like a fence, with a pool on the left side next to the terrace.  
>She walked in, heading for the door. The house was a western style house, you could nearly call it a villa , it was a little bit too big for only her and her parents living in it, though they were both working and rarely at home, making the house even emptier. Once in the week a woman would come by to do the cleaning, or else the building would be full of dirt and dust. Her family could easily afford some home personal, but Rin preferred doing things herself, for example cooking.<br>Now she entered, closing the door behind her.

It was already after 2 pm and she still hadn't eaten her lunch. Dumping her school bag in her room, she then prepared a sandwich. Minutes later she walked back to her room, holding a plate with the food. She sat down in front of her desk, doing her homework while eating, though she skipped math homework, leaving it for later when Oishi was coming to tutor her. Practice had been on Wednesday instead of Thursday because the tennis courts were needed for some kind of school event or so, she didn´t care about that. Half an hour later she finished and turned on her TV, laying on her couch. Blue ornaments were painted on the walls of her room; actually quite a lot of her things were blue: the couch, her lamps, the bed, the chair, the cushions, even her Teddy. Blue was her favorite color.

She turned off the TV after sometime, bored, instead turning her laptop on. She checked her E-mails and surfed the web for awhile.  
>Suddenly the doorbell rang. "That must be Oishi." With this thought she headed to the door. Opening it, Oishi stood in front of her in casual clothes: jeans, sneakers, white T-shirt, a backpack hanging loosely on his left shoulder and greeted her. She stood there frozen. It was her first time seeing him like this, normally he was wearing the school uniform and now he looked kind of hot... She collected herself and smiled at him.<br>"Sorry to have you come all the way here."  
>"It's okay. I'm living only two streets from here."<br>She invited him in and led him to the living room. There he seated himself, while she prepared something to drink. Oishi looked around, noticing the room was large, a plasma TV in front of the sofa, a modern stereo system with two speakers on the left side of it. Right next to that were shelves full of CDs and videos. Rin came back with juice and cookies as a snack.  
>"So, what do you need help with?" Oishi asked. Rin told him that she didn't understand anything about math because the teacher was explaining it so fast and she had troubles keeping up, so he started explaining to her from the beginning. She nodded now and then to show that she was listening, interrupting him sometimes to ask him a question. "So, do you understand everything now?" Oishi asked her, she nodded and mumbled a "Yeah" in a low voice, deep in thought. "Then do your homework, I'll get us some more water."<br>He stood up and walked into the kitchen. It looked modern with a lot if space. Also everything was painstakingly tidied, all things had a certain place they belonged to, and nothing was out of order. He rubbed his eyes, the whole kitchen seemed like it was finally found a packet of apple juice in the fridge, pouring some into their cups and then went back to the living room, where Rin was concentrated on doing her math assignment. Oishi left the cups on the table, looked over her shoulders, only to be horrified.  
>"Why does the plus suddenly become a minus! And that's a 3, not an 8! How can you get them mixed up! The x is supposed to be replaced by a 9! 36 divided by 6 isn't 30, it's not a minus! Agh, how can you make such simple mistakes?" Oishi shouted desperately. "...Oh, you're right." Was the only comment he got from Rin, who fixed her mistakes. "Now the arithmetic makes sense." "No wonder she has such bad marks if she's sloppy, though she's also slow at understanding some things." Oishi thought. He would have to teach her to mind these small things, then her grades would surely go up a little. "At least I now know the root of the problem."<p>

Suddenly he took notice of a warm thing in his lap. When he looked down, a little black cat was yawning cutely, it then curled and immediately fell asleep in his lap. "Kuro-nyan likes you." He heard Rin's voice. "Seems so." Oishi smiled and petted the small animal.

"I finished." Oishi woke up, wait, he was sleeping? When he looked up, Rin's mouth was curled up into a small smile. Oishi blushed, he just fell asleep in front of someone, he hoped he didn't snore or talked in his sleep. Sometimes he would do that, at least his mother told him so. "You didn't." Rin looked into his eyes. That was just like she could read his mind, similar to Inui who loved to creep them out by answering their thoughts. He slowly started moving again and checked her homework. She still had some mistakes, but at least not every number was mixed up. She wasn't even that bad at math if she tried a little harder. "What grades do you have in other subjects?" She simply answered with "above average".  
>"Well, I'm leaving now. See you tomorrow at practice!" Oishi smiled at her. She accompanied him to the door and muttered a quiet "Bye.", closing it behind her.<br>Outside Oishi let out a sigh, who would have known that teaching math was so tiring.

Rin was alone at home now. She picked her cat Kuro up. "Well, it's feeding time." She hummed and headed to the kitchen. There she put Kuro back down on the floor, who sat down, obediently waiting for his food. Rin opened a cupboard and took out a can. She poured the contents into a bowl labeled "Kuro" and then got another one, in which she poured water. Kuro ate his food unimpressed by the fact that Rin was watching him. "Gotta learn maths now." She muttered with an unhappy expression. "But Oishi is a really good teacher..."


	5. Chapter 5: How to spend a normal day

**LBPG is back with a new chapter!~ And the longest one up ´til now! :3**

**During the weekend I saw a guy who totally looked like Tezuka! The same hairstyle, serious expression...only his glasses weren´t round. :/  
>Should have taken a picture of him... ^^<br>So, please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: How to spend a normal day<strong>

Rin woke up. Today was just another school day, but before she would go out for a morning jog. Perhaps she would meet Kaidoh again and have breakfast with him at her favorite café.  
>After some time running, she really ran into Kaidoh, literally. She wanted to turn at a corner and noticed him too late. They were both going at a fast pace and collided with each other. Rin fell down because of the impact, but didn't hurt herself, only dirtied her clothes.<br>He mumbled a "Sorry, senpai." and stretched his hand out. Right in that moment her stomach growled. A minute of silence passed and he sweatdropped. Rin fidgeted, blushing in embarrassment, while Kaidoh seemed uncomfortable not knowing how to react. Finally Rin broke the silence.  
>"Want to grab something to eat, Kaido-kun? There's a good café nearby. My treat." She added when Kaidoh hesitated.<br>He thought about it and then nodded. They walked there together and sat down at a free table.  
>"What are your orders?" The waitress asked politely, despite the fact that they smelled awful because of their sweat.<br>Rin chose toast and green tea, Kaido decided on ham and eggs and some fresh orange juice. They had to wait for their food, so they started a conversation, talking about school, tennis, family... It was fun and they didn't notice the waitress arriving with their orders.  
>"My, young love's great." She said and winked at them. Both of them blushed and Rin was quite relieved when she left; people always mistake a girl and a boy to be a couple. Trying to forget about the comment they started eating. They continued talking a bit while eating. After finishing the meal they parted ways, promising to do that more often as it was quite fun, better than being alone.<br>What they didn't know was that a certain person with glasses had been watching them. "I collected some nice data."

* * *

><p>School wasn't so bad for Rin. Today she didn't have math and the fan girls also didn't bother her anymore because she would hang around Eiji and they didn't dare come near him within a 2 meter radius, only admiring him from the distance and sometimess sending a glare to her.<br>Now was also her favorite subject: home economics. Rin loved cooking and she was really good at it, sometimes she tried creating something herself. When she just started, she was about 6 years old, she wasn't even able to bake cookies (coal black round things don´t really count as cookies), but through a lot of training (and failures) she became a skilled cook, even rivaling professionals. A great plus were her taste senses which were good at deciphering the ingredients of a certain dish only through the flavor.

Their teacher came in, immediately the whole class stopped talking and stood up. Abekawa-sensei could be a kind teacher if he wanted, but most of the time he was strict. Unless you wanted to end up cleaning the whole home economic room alone after class, you shouldn't try to get on his bad side; also his classes could be fun, sometimes at least. For Rin every time they would cook was great. She watched the teacher with anticipation.  
>"Today we are baking cakes."<br>Most of the girls giggled happily, thinking of having the boy they liked try a bite of their cake, while the boys groaned, they didn't understand for what reason they had to learn this.  
>"Fujiko, let's get into the same group as Rin-chan!" Eiji cheered.<br>They went over to Rin's seat. They ended up in a group together with a rather timid girl, obviously a fan of those two boys.  
>"Let's start." Rin said and divided the work between them and they started with the cake. It was a recipe for a simple chocolate cake with icing. Rin was the leader of the group having the most experience with baking. At the slightest mistake she would yell, making Eiji whine. "Rin-chan is being mean!"<br>She had to stop Fuji from adding spices that were definitely not needed for a cake, while the other girl wasn´t much of a help. She didn´t dare talking to the boys and Rin was just too scary when being serious. Fuji smiled. It reminded him of Oishi's change in attitude when he became the acting captain. He was quite strict during practice, the opposite from his usual caring and worrying side.

In the end they managed to make the cake, it did not taste weird and turned out good. The icing done by Rin made it look even yummier. The teacher allowed them to eat it after he tasted a small piece to grade it, instantly Eiji's hand grabbed a large piece of the cake and he ate it before Rin was able to stop him, but he was yelled at again. The remaining cake pieces were divided amongst them, not one scrap left.

* * *

><p>When she went to tennis practice, she was in a happy mood, a small smile on her face. Everyone greeted her, still not used to having a manager. Oishi explained the training menus like usually, after that Rin talked with Inui, who told her a lot of different information about tennis. He smiled and muttered something about "training", some kinda juice and testing something out. Rin just ignored it and continued watching the boys' practice. They had to run laps around the court. Fuji told her that every regular had to wear ankle weights in order to improve their stamina.<br>Oishi called for her. "Moriyama-san, could you help us with this practice? You only need to throw these tennis balls to the players."  
>He explained the exercise to her and she was grouped with Eiji, though she sometimes forgot about practice. She was astonished by his acrobatic moves and fast play, it was like watching a show in a circus. He sometimes exclaimed a "Nyaaa!" when hitting a good shot, what made him look really cute. If Eiji had been a part of her family, he would have been her little brother or a cat. Rin snickered. He really resembled a cat, only needed some cat ears, whiskers, paws and a tail, making Rin ponder about buying him a cat costume for his birthday. Her thoughts were interrupted when something hard hit her head, if Eiji hadn't reacted so quick and grabbed her, she would be laying on the court now. Momo immediately ran over, bowing and apologizing while she waved it off. She got a headache, but nothing serious like a concussion. For now it was decided that she should rest a little. Every single member of the club would ask her how she felt and if she needed something, eager on helping her and, perhaps, escaping the hellish practice for a short time, but to their disappointment Rin didn't want anything.<br>Oishi stood on the side of the court and watched them, smiling.  
>"Ah, they're worried about her. Seems she's fitting in good..." Then he turned to two boys chatting with her. "Stop slacking off! Get back to training!" He barked at them, but the next second his voice turned soft and worried again. "Are you okay, Moriyama-san?"<br>"You can call me Rin." She stated with a pout, but was taken aback by the change in his tone and demeanor; it was like he had two personalities which were polar opposites.

* * *

><p>"Training is really harsh in your club."<br>Rin and Oishi were sitting on a table, planning the next training with the help of Inui's data. The others had left already; the two of them were alone.  
>"Well, we're in the quarter finals of the Kantou Tournament. We'll be facing Midoriyama High and according to Inui's data they have a professional tennis player as coach, so we have to practice a lot." Oishi explained to Rin while writing some notes on a piece of paper.<br>"Quarter finals... Seigaku's team really is strong."  
>"We're aiming for nationals, so we have to become stronger." Oishi simply answered.<br>"I'll help. I'll try my best to support you."  
>"Thank you, Manager-san." He said with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin arrived at home rather late in the evening, tired, but her homework was still waiting to be done. She noticed the shoes of her mum on the floor.<br>"Mum, you're back from work?"  
>"Yes, this patient's injury wasn't too severe."<br>Rin's mother was a doctor; most of her patients were injured athletes. She would do operations and help them with their training and rehabilitation. Since she was a private doctor, she earned a lot of money; she had also opened a hospital and was busy all the time. Even her daughter barely saw her at home.  
>Rin's father too was busy with work; he owned a company selling sports equipment and he also worked as a commentator for sport competitions and was quite famous.<br>"I'll prepare you dinner, just wait a little."  
>Even if she didn't show it often, Rin was very happy to see her mother at home. She always felt lonely without her parents and the house was so big. Sometimes she even wished she had a sibling. They both earned lots of money, but as the saying goes: money can't buy you happiness. True, she still had Kuro-nyan, but he loved to wander around in the neighborhood and only came home to sleep or eat.<br>"Rin, we are invited to dinner on Sunday by an old friend of your father. His son is about your age, you will become great friends. Your dad will be there too." She added when she saw Rin's horrified expression.  
>She just couldn't stand dinners where you had to wear chic clothes and act all formal, but if she could see her father, she was going to endure it.<br>"Well, I'm heading to bed now. Good night, mum. I love you."

In her bed Rin got the feeling to have forgotten something, but she was too sleepy to think about it further.


	6. Chapter 6: How to set someone up

**Next chapter is here! They're getting longer and longer.^^  
>Christmas and school are making me quite busy, but I'll try to update next week too.<strong>

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: How to set someone up<strong>

Rin turned around. She was in a park, wearing a uniform which looked similar to the ones of the regulars, though she had a skirt instead of trousers and there was a small badge with 'manager' written on it. Ryūzaki-sensei gave it to her so that one would notice that she was with Seigaku's team.  
>Today were the quarter finals of the Kantou tournament which was held in a park and she was lost. Oishi had givegave her a map with a detailed description of the way, but she once turned the wrong way and immediately got lost. There weren't any tennis courts and every place looked the same: trees, bushes, more trees...oh, and bushes. This park wasn't even that large, rather it was quite long, not wide. The courts were on the east side of it; she probably was on the opposite side, the west one. Just turning wrong once and you would end up on the false side. She looked at her watch. The games would start in half an hour and she still had no clue on which direction to go to. Maybe she could ...<br>Suddenly her cell phone rang. She picked up. "Hello?" "Rin-san, where are you? I said we'd meet up at the registration desk." "I'm lost." "...Oh..., can you describe your surroundings?" "There are trees, bushes, a bench, a grey dust bin,...and a small building saying restroom." "...I think I know where you are, please wait a little bit. I'll come and get you." "Ok." She hung up. Now to pass the time, she sat down on the bench. She was the only person present and it was awfully quiet except for some bird's singing. She waited and yawned loudly. Yesterday she had been studying for the upcoming math test and stayed up late. Now she felt really, really tired. "The bench's quite comfortable..."

* * *

><p>Oishi was running. There wasn't much time until the games would start and she still hadn't found her. He had an idea about her whereabouts, but there wasn't a single sign of her, though some people he asked had seen her before. He sighed. The girl was sometimes really troublesome, was she really fit as a manager? He tried to shake off the thoughts. That wasn't important right now; first he had to find her. He passed a bench where a girl was sleeping on.<br>He stopped in his tracks. That was Rin! What was she doing in such a place? She could catch a cold or someone could have kidnapped her or... He inhaled slowly and exhaled again. "Nothing has happened, she's alright." He tried to calm himself. "But what should I do know?" She looked so peaceful sleeping and he didn't want to wake her, but he had to get back to the courts and leaving her here alone was out of question. He shuddered at what could possibly happen to her if he'd leave her. Finally he made a decision. He lifted her gently onto his back and blushed a little. She was light for her height. He slowly walked towards the courts, but stopped when he heard her mumbling, thinking he had woken her up. Fortunately or not she was still asleep. Not much longer and the matches would begin. He started hurrying.

* * *

><p>Rin felt as if she was being carried by someone. She blinked a few times and cleared her head. She had been waiting for Oishi to pick her up, but then... She thought for awhile. She didn't fall asleep, did she? She opened her eyes and noticed a black egghead. Wait... Oishi was carrying her on his back. The thought slowly sunk in. She blushed and let out a yelp. Oishi noticed she had woken up and put her down. His face was also red. "I'm sorry...I-I just...I thought...erm..." He stuttered. Rin shook her head. "It's alright. I know you would never try something. I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." She apologized.<br>they walked together to the courts, an awkward silence between them. They got there just in time. The matches hadn't started yet and everyone had been waiting for them impatiently.

"What happened? Why did you take so long, Oishi?" Eiji asked his partner. "Well, it took quite some time to find her." He let out a nervous chuckle. Both of them remembered the embarrassing situation again and blushed.

While Oishi talked to the coach, Rin passed out self-made onigiris. They tried their best to avoid each other, but awhen their eyes met, their faces went red again.  
>"Don't you think something happened between them? They're acting weird around each other." Fuji told Inui. "According to my data, the probability is 93%." "You think they like each other? I mean Manager-san is pretty cute." Momo added. A grin appeared on Eiji's, Momo's and Inui's faces while Fuji's always present smirk grew bigger. "Let's set them up." They said in unison. Ryoma and Kaido shivered and Kawamura watched them worriedly.<p>

The quarter finals between Midoriyama Middle School and Seishun Gakuen will now start. The players assemble on the court please!" A voice announced through loudspeakers.  
>"Okay, everybody!" Oishi went into captain mode. "These are the quarter finals. Give it your best!" "Yeah!" Everyone cheered loudly. Rin noticed that there wasn't a single person not wearing a headband. "Ah, Rin-senpai doesn't have a headband yet, Oishi-buchou!" A first year told him. "I don't need one." She shook her head. She didn't really want to wear this, it was kind of embarrassing. Then she noticed a single girl in a cheerleader outfit with pompons. "She's brave." Rin kind of admired her for wearing this daring outfit in front of boys. Another girl stood beside her, blushing heavily. "Tomoko, that's embarrassing." "It's Ryoma-sama's turn! He's so cool!" The girl screamed. Rin giggled. Then she turned her attention back to the matches which just started. Seigaku's regulars were amazing. They won two games 6-1, one game 6-3, despite the fact that the other team had a professional player as coach.<p>

"We're in the semi finals!" Everyone exclaimed. Rin felt happy too. It was nice to see everyone this excited. "Our next opponent will be Rokkaku Jr. High. They'll be a though team." Oishi announced. They had a break and would continue playing later. Everybody chatted happily together. "How about some refreshments?" Rin brought some drinks and her onigiris to the regulars. "Yummy!" "Thank you!" Momo and Kaido started fighting over a rice ball, while Fuji enjoyed some spicy ones that she made especially for him. Inui was taking notes and mumbling something while eating. Ryoma sat there calmly, ignoring his loud senpais and drinking ponta. After half an hour the tournament continued. This time Seigaku barely won, the other team had been a really strong opponent, but they still made it to the finals.

"Oh, yeah. There's something I've wanted to ask." Kentaro Aoi, the first year captain of Rokkaku, said. "Who's that cute girl in the Seigaku tennis team uniform?" The other members of Rokkaku looked at Oishi interested. "She's our manager." He answered. "We also have to get such a cute girl as manager!" Kentaro exclaimed. "Then you'll first have to find one." Saeki chuckled. Suddenly Kentaro ran up to Rin and grabbed her hands. "Do you want to become Rokkaku's manager?" He asked her excitedly. "You're cute! Do you also want to go out with me?" At first Rin stared at him dumbfounded, and then shocked. "Sorry, that's not possible. I-" She was interrupted by Oishi. "I'm sorry, Aoi-kun, but Moriyama-san belongs to us. So please look for someone else." He told Kentaro with an overly sweet voice and a wide smile, a threatening aura hovering over him. He was irritated by him, asking Rin out so casually, just because she was cute. That wasn't a reason to start dating for him, two people should at least know each other, also he didn't want someone to steal their manager away this easily, not when he had to go through that much trouble to find one and he was quite happy with the current one.  
>Kentaro backed off, scared of Oishi. Saeki, the vice captain, patted him on his shoulder to comfort him. "Well, the next time we won't lose. We'll also have a manager by then." He winked and the Rokkaku team left.<p>

"Let's celebrate the win at Taka-san's place!" Eiji cheered. "Sure, my dad is already awaiting us." They headed for the bus station, everyone chatted happily in the bus, making it really noisy and loud. An old woman complained, but they still continued. The bus stopped and they got off. After walking a few minutes, they reached a small shop- a sushi shop. The door was opened and a tanned man who resembled Kawamura came out, inviting them in. "I've already prepared a lot of sushi, so dig in!" The regulars thanked him and went into the restaurant, pushing each other, every person wanting to be the first one to enter. Rin managed to slip past them and sat down in front of a table. "So, you're the new manager of the tennis club? Thanks for always taking care of the boys; they're quite a rowdy bunch." Kawamura's dad grinned down at her and put a plate full of different kinds of sushi and maki in front of her, a little too many for her to eat alone. Now the boys all got into the store, Momo and Echizen sat down beside her. Before she could even react, they had eaten half of the food and grinned at her. Rin twitched in anger and resisted the urge to slap them. She knew they could eat a lot, she had eaten burgers with them, but she didn't think they would steal her food. Now that was something that made her furious. She smirked. Then she just had to add some extra laps to their training. Both of them didn't notice her change in mood, they were too busy eating and demanding for more.

"Here, Rin-chan, have some!" Eiji handed her a small plate with some maki rolls. She thanked him and took them. Just as she put one into her mouth, Momo yelled. "These are Fuji-senpai's rolls. Don't eat them, they're-" But too late, she had already swallowed it. The room turned silent, everybody watched Rin, waiting for her reaction.  
>"Oh, wasabi sushi. It's good."<br>"What! You can eat that!" Eiji sounded disappointed because his prank didn't work. Fuji raised an eyebrow, but continued to smile. Inui had taken his note book out, scribbling down this new information while mumbling. "Have to test Inui juice on her..." The others just stared at her surprised, only Kaidoh ignored this whole incident, concentrating only on the food. Soon everyone continued eating and Rin enjoyed her wasabi sushi.  
>Eiji was sulking, he wanted to pull a prank on her, but it didn't work. Now he had to think up a new plan. Rin stood up and walked to the restroom. A small evil grin appeared on Eiji's face. He turned to Momo and whispered into his ear, making him grin too. Lastly, they explained Inui their plan, who liked it. His glasses glinted and he smirked, looking forward to the chance of collecting data.<br>Oishi shivered. It felt as if something bad would happen to him.  
>"Oishi, could you please stand up and face the door? I have a surprise for you!" Eiji asked him.<br>"Okay..." He stood up and did as he was told.  
>"Don't turn around, until I say so, 'kay?" "Sure, but what's this surprise, Eiji?" Oishi had a bad feeling about this.<br>"Just wait and you'll see."  
>Meanwhile Momo went to the toilets, waiting for Rin in front of the women's restroom. Just as she came out, he lifted her skirt and screamed. "They're blue with white stripes!" "What are you doing, you pervert!" Rin's face was flushed red with anger and embarrassment. She ran after Momo who was fleeing.<br>Hearing the screams, Oishi really wanted to turn to see what was happening, but Eiji kept him from doing so. Just as Momo passed them, he winked at Eiji who winked back. He stepped aside and tripped Rin, who still followed Momo, while shouting. "Oishi, you can turn around!" Said person followed his friends order and was greeted by Rin falling into his arms. At this exact moment, Inui took a photo of them with the camera borrowed from their tennis genius Fuji with the promise that he would get a copy of it later. Both Oishi and Rin stood their frozen at first, then blushed. Finally they noticed they were still hugging and immediately turned away from each other. "What a cute couple." Echizen smirked as his senpais blush deepened.

The rest of the time they avoided each other again, even ignoring Eiji, Momo and Inui. Oishi had tried to get the camera, but Fuji had gotten it back from Inui and he didn't seem too eager on borrowing it to someone again, so Oishi had given up, it wasn't like they would make posters of it or publish it on the Internet. "What about sending it to Tezuka-buchou?" He heard someone whisper. "That will most certainly not happen!" Oishi yelled with all the authority he could muster, even scarier than Tezuka himself. The regulars gulped and promised him not to distribute the pictures anywhere, but they were allowed to keep it if they liked it that much, as long as it was kept secret.

It got late and everyone had to return home. Oishi accompanied Rin because it was already dark and he lived near her house. They were quiet the whole way home. When they arrived at Rin's house, Oishi broke the silence. "Sorry about today." "Oh, it's alright. It was fun." She smiled. "You have a comfortable back." They laughed. "Then, good night." "Good night." Rin replied and headed into the house.  
>When she was gone, three persons showed up. "You forgot to kiss her!" "Yeah, it was a romantic moment!" "According to my data, Oishi still hadn't had his first kiss yet, so he has absolutely no experience." "Wh-, what are you guys doing here?" Oishi exclaimed, but the three of them ignored him. "How do we get them together if they're not cooperating?" They sighed. "See you on Monday, fukubuchou." They left behind a confused Oishi.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: How to deal with a narcissist

**So, the next chapter is out! So, Oishi gets a rival now, though it's obvious who it is. -.-  
>I'll be staying in China during the holidays, so I don't think I'll be able to update. Sorry!<br>Anyway, merry christmas to everyone!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: How to deal with a narcissist and plotting mothers<strong>

Rin was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue dress that complimented her figure. It was sleeveless and had some flower ornaments stitched on it. She was also wearing a white, elegant jacket with long sleeves. Her black hair was exposed, part of her forehead covered by bangs, and she wore light make-up.  
>She didn't understand why her mother would exaggerate so much, it was just a dinner. She even went out of her way to go shopping with her.<br>"Hurry up, Rin. The car to pick us up has arrived!"

"Yeah, coming."  
>Rin left her room and rushed the stairs down. Now came the worst part: She had to wear shoes with heels. She didn't hate them. Normally she didn't wear them, but today her mother insisted. They were pumps with a small bow on them, thank god the heels weren't that high, but Rin still had some troubles. Finally she managed to stand up and wobbled, just in time her mother grabbed her.<br>"Come now, young lady, or else we will be late." She shoved her daughter in the car and took a seat beside her. The chauffeur closed the doors and started driving. Rin stared put of the window. She was asking herself why she had to dress up, usually her mother didn't care about her looks that much. What was she planning?

20 minutes later the car stopped in front of a big mansion, and by big, I mean really big. At least as big as Seigaku's school building, if not bigger. It was surrounded by a large garden with fountains. The drive through the garden took minutes before they reached the entrance.  
>They entered the house and were greeted by butlers and maids, lined up on each side. One of them stepped forward and led them to the dining room. They passed a lot of doors, Rin counted 10 in total. Seriously, for what do people need this many.<br>In the dining room was a large square table, 6 sets of plates and cutlery were on it. She and her mother sat down. "I will get the others from the salon, please wait a little." The butler said and left.  
>"Mum, who are we eating with?" Rin looked around uncomfortably.<br>Everything was decorated in western style, not the japanese setting she was used to. She was impressed, but also wondered who this family exactly was. She didn't remember anyone so wealthy. The door opened and four persons entered. One of them was her dad, she was glad to see him because he usually was at work, hardly at home. The other three, a man, a woman and a boy around her age, looked familiar, but she wasn't able to remember their names.  
>"Rin, this is Atobe-san, his wife and his son Keigo."<br>Now Rin knew who they were. The Atobe family owned a company, present in all parts of the world, being one of the wealthiest families in Japan. She didn't know her parents were friends with those people. Then it hit her: Her mother probably wanted to set her up with this Atobe guy, that's why she had to wear so fancy clothes and make-up. She had tried this a few times before, but never had it been successful. She mentally sighed and snapped out of her thoughts.  
>Staying composed she introduced herself, earning some compliments about her manners. She was seated across from Atobe Keigo, who was smirking at her with the 'I'm-better-than-you'-look. Rin didn't like him. Her mother was to her left, vis-à-vis to Atobe's mother. The fathers sat on the leftmost side of the long table and were talking about business. The women chatted about their children, fashion and lots of other themes, sometimes asking Rin or Atobe a question. She was quite relieved when dinner was served. The parents stopped talking and concentrated on eating, making comments about how great the food was. It had three courses, a soup, the main dish and a dessert. Rin especially liked the last one which was a small apple pie. It took nearly two hours for them to finish.<p>

After dinner the adults left for the salon and they were sent to the living room, where they sat down on a big leather sofa, each of them on the opposite side. There was an awkward silence.  
>"...Your house is big." Rin tried to start a conversation.<br>"It has to be suitable for ore-sama." Rin mentally rolled her eyes, thinking about other things to talk about.  
>"So, to which school are you going?" She regretted asking this. He went on and on about his Hyotei Gakuen. That it was equipped with only the best, that his father had donated a lot of money to this school, that he was the 'king' there, that he was student council president and that he was the captain of the tennis club which was one of the best in Japan. Most things were about him and his greatness. He was the first narcissist Rin had ever encountered. Of course she knew some arrogant people, but not with this much confidence. His ego surely had to be the size of the sun, perhaps even bigger. She tried her best to keep her tone polite and to show interest, but slowly he got on her nerves.<p>

"Aren't ore-sama amazing?" Rin was interrupted in her thoughts; she looked at him with bored eyes.  
>"Did ore-sama render you speechless?" He asked again with a wide smirk. "Sure, your life is so interesting. I think I'll die of excitement." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Atobe frowned at her tone; he was used to people being all over him, not disinterested like her.<br>"Is that a pimple on your face?" Rin teased him.  
>"What?" He grabbed a mirror, there were quite a lot of them in the house, in a panic and examined his face. She hid her laughter by holding her hand in front of her face, but he still heard her giggle. He turned and leaned over to her. "Tricking ore-sama? You are a brave girl. Now I'm interested in you."<br>"Sorry, but this feeling isn't mutual." She answered shortly and moved away from him, nearly falling off her seat.  
>"Oh, ore-sama like girls with a strong personality." He was beside her again; his fingers touched her cheek, then lifted her chin. She shifted away from him, trying to put as much distance as possible between them.<p>

In that moment the parents came in, finding their children in quite an awkward position. Rin was half lying on the sofa while Atobe bent over her, still holding her chin. The fathers raised their eyebrows at this and didn't say anything, but the mothers exchanged some pleased looks while trying to contain their happiness. Just one meeting and they were already this friendly with each other. If everything went smoothly, a little bit more and they would be together, marry later when they were older and get children. Both mothers dazed off in their daydreams.

Rin stood up and bowed politely, a slight blush showing on her face, Atobe just nodded. The mothers thoughts went back to reality.  
>"Keigo, there will be this fantastic exhibition of this famous artist, his paintings are incredible. Why don't you take Rin-chan with you there after tennis practice on Sunday?" Atobe's mother proposed.<br>"Oh, that sounds nice, doesn't it Rin? You really like art and you're free too on that day, right?" Rin's mother accepted the invitation, ignoring her daughters shocked look.  
>"B-But I-" She still tried to get out of this, but her mother immediately interrupted her. "I will send her to Hyotei at twelve o'clock, then you can visit the museum right after lunch together."<br>"That sounds nice." Atobe said and smirked at Rin who sent him a glare saying 'Go to hell'.  
>"Then it's settled. Well, we will be going home now, it was a very nice evening." Rin and her mother bid farewell, while her father stayed. He still had some business with Atobe-san and after that he would leave for a business trip in Europe.<p>

In the car Rin talked to her mother.  
>"Do I have to spend time with him?" She asked.<br>"The sooner you get to know your future husband, the better it is." She simply answered.  
>"WHAT!" Rin let out a high pitched shriek which made the driver almost lose control over the car, almost. It only scratched a lamp post slightly and continued driving on the road. The passengers were shaken a little bit and the driver sent Rin an accusing look. She looked away filled with embarrassment, she didn't want to scream like this, but it came out before she could stop it. Her mother's statement had surprised and shocked her at the same time.<br>"Rin, just think about it. He'll certainly make a good husband and he's so handsome-" At this her mother let out a dreamy sigh. "-also you don't have a boyfriend, then why not him? He's perfect."  
>Seeing that she wouldn't be able to talk herself out of this date, she gave up and thought about ways to get Atobe to hate her. That was the easiest way to get rid of him, then she wouldn't have to worry about things like marriage. School was already tiring enough, especially maths.<br>That reminded her of something. "Damn, I haven't done my math homework yet." She cursed in her mind.

At home she finished the assignments left and prepared herself for school. After this she went straight to bed and set her alarm clock. Few minutes later light snores could be heard in her room.


	8. Chapter 8: How to get a lot of work

**I'm really sorry for not updating so long. It's the end of the term right now at my school, so I had a lot of work to do. -.- Also, I won't be able to update next week because I'm going skiing in a small place without internet connection. Sorry! .**

**Thanks for all the alerts/favorites/reviews, it made me really happy! ^^ Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
>Please R&amp;R!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: How to get yourself a lot of work<strong>

Rin woke up. Her alarm clock was ringing; it was an annoying and loud sound. At first she ignored it and snuggled deeper into her bed. The pillow was so soft and fluffy; the blankets were really warm and comfortable, in short: Her bed was heaven. Soon her ears couldn't stand the noise anymore. Reluctantly she stretched her arm to turn it off.  
>Letting out a yawn, she scratched her head and looked around. Her room was tidied and her school bag leaned against her desk. She left her bed, putting on her slippers and slowly moved to her wardrobe. After searching through it, she found her washed uniform. It smelled like lavender, probably because of the washing powder. She put it onto her chair, for now she only needed her jogging outfit. After brushing her teeth she left the house.<p>

Her mother had gone to work already; she would have to make breakfast for herself later on.  
>Today the weather was nice, it was warm even though it was still early. Some birds were chirping, but there weren't any people, so it was quiet. It was a peaceful silence and Rin enjoyed it. Normal life was always so busy; there hardly was any time for relaxing. She breathed in the fresh air, then noticed Kaidoh in the distance and increased her speed. It took her some time to catch up to him, but she managed to do it without exhausting herself too much. He nodded, acknowledging her presence and continued jogging. At an intersection they parted ways, each of them heading for a different direction. Kaidoh planned on running some more while Rin was looking forward to a shower to wake her up completely and to breakfast because her stomach was already complaining.<p>

Sometime later she arrived at her house, first having a shower, then dressing up in her uniform. She looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and noticed that she didn't have much time until school started. While swallowing her breakfast, she nearly choked and she had to drink some water. She took her school bag and left the house after petting a sleeping Kuro.

* * *

><p>Rin entered her classroom. First subject today was math. She took out some notes and revised them.<br>"Can I borrow them, just for the test, I forgot mine?" Eiji was asking her with big puppy eyes.  
>Too cute, she thought, squeaking inwardly. Sighing, she lent them to him; instead she tried to remember what Oishi had told her and went through it mentally. Her thoughts were interrupted by a squeaking blond girl.<p>

"Rin, Rin! How are you before the math test? Shizu-chan and I thought we should check up on you. Need any help?" Her hyperactive friend appeared right in front of her, the other quieter one following behind her.

"Nah, I think I'll be alright this time."

Her friends weren't convinced and stared at her with doubt on their faces.

"Really, I have studied and I'm not that dumb..."

"Okay, then we'll see you at lunch!" The blonde girl Rina bounced away happily while waving, Shizuka just nodded and left.

In truth, Rin wasn't so sure if she could pass the test. Sure, Oishi had tutored her, but only once until now. She inhaled deeply to calm down. Nervousness was the least thing she would need right now. The bell rang. Their math teacher walked into the classroom and collected the assignments for today. Then he handed the test papers out.

"This will only be a short review of what you have learned this term. You have thirty minutes."

Rin turned the paper and scanned it. There were ten different tasks. She started off with an easy question, and then solved the more complicated ones. She had some problems with one of them and wasn't sure if she did it right, but while returning the sheets, she felt more confident about getting a good grade. Pleased with herself, she didn't notice the next class, art, already starting. The teacher coughed, gaining the attention of every student in the room.

"As all of you know the school festival is held in three weeks, shortly before summer vacation."  
>Ah, right, nearly forgot about it, Rin thought.<br>"Our class will, together with class 3-2, perform the play 'Cinderella'-" Some boys groaned while the girls giggled in anticipation. "-and Moriyama-san, I want you to organize the performance with the help of Nohara-sensei, who is responsible for the drama club."  
>Immediately everyone turned to her direction and started whispering. Rin stared at the teacher in shock. She didn't have any experience with acting or something else concerning a play. Also, she was the manager of the tennis club and the Kantou finals were right around the corner.<p>

"Me? But I-" She tried to protest, but was cut off.  
>"I am sure that you will do a good job. So, tomorrow we will decide the roles. Now, please take out your sketchbooks and show me the portrait you have drawn last week."<p>

Class continued and Rin had to push her worries aside for the time being.

* * *

><p>It was lunch break and Rin was sitting with her friends on the school's roof. They were the only ones there because others thought it was too hot up there, directly in the sunshine, but luckily for them the sky was a little clouded.<br>Each of them had their own bentos, though only Rin had made hers herself. Rina's and Shizuka's mothers were really good cooks, so their daughters have yet to try making something.

"That looks delicious, can I try a piece?"

Rin nodded and in seconds part of her lunch was gone, eaten by the small blond girl.

"How can you eat this much when you're this small?" Rin sighed. On Rina's lap was an already empty big box and she grinned at her black haired friend sheepishly, but then pouted.

"I may be small, but I have a growth spurt right now. Just wait, in high school I will be taller than you and Shizuka!" She claimed. "I'm even drinking milk everyday!"

Both her friends chuckled while Rina tried to look even angrier, which only made her cuter.

"So, how was the math test?" Shizuka changed the topic; she didn't want to tease the small girl anymore because she looked quite pitiful.

"Oh, it was alright. I think I have at least scored half the points." Rin answered. Rina stopped sulking and smiled at her friend, sparkling slightly.

"Really? That's good! Seems like your tutoring lesson paid off!"

"We won't know until the results are out." They continued eating for awhile and it became quiet, then Rina interrupted the silence because of boredom.

"I heard your class is going to perform a play and that you're in charge of it!"

"Yes,..." Rin let out a sigh. "...but I also have my job as a manager, the finals are coming up, and how can I plan this play in only THREE weeks?"

"Isn't Nohara-sensei helping you? I heaedr he is a really good actor and teacher." Shizuka tried cheering her up.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll manage somehow." Rin sounded a little more confident. It was nice to have friends cheering you up. She pondered whether she should tell them about this Atobe guy, but decided against it. They would probably support her mother and urge Rin to take this chance; out of them Rin was the only one who hadn't had a boyfriend yet. Both of her friends already had gone out with one boy at least and they always told her to find one herself.

"Sorry, I've got to go now. Sensei wants to tell me about my tasks."

Rin stood up and headed for the staircase.  
>Her friends waved.<p>

"We'll see you later at tennis practice!" Rina shouted.

* * *

><p>On her way to the teacher's office, she ran into the student council president who was holding a stack of paper and several folders.<p>

"Do you need help?" She asked him and he accepted her offer, relieved about not having to carry everything alone.

"Moriyama-san, you'll help us out this year too, right?" He questioned her.

At first she wanted to say no, with the play going on and the tennis club, but he looked at her with big pleading eyes, the same ones that Rina used when she wanted something. She mentally sighed and gave in. They dropped the paperwork on the desk in the student council office. Then the president took out a thick file filled with papers.

"These are the plans for the festival of each class. Could you write them down on a list?"

Rin nodded and was handed the file. It was quite heavy, but the work was simple.

"I need them soon, so that I can plan the budget and materials needed. Thank you, Moriyama-san." He smiled at her and Rin left the room. She wished she had brought her bag with her, but she didn't, so she had to carry the file to the teacher's office. There her teacher was already expecting her. "Please sit down here, Moriyama-san." She did as she was told and put the file on her lap.

"You will act as the director of the play, tomorrow you will decide on the roles of each student. You can practice in the hall; there is enough space for everyone. Nohara-sensei will help you." After his explanations he handed her the script and a student list.

"I am counting on you, Moriyama-san." He smiled.

"Yes, sir."

And she left, loaded with even more work to do.

Rin had packed everything into her school bag and was now anticipating her next lesson. It was home economics. She liked the subject only because they would cook most of the times, else it was boring. The teacher entered and announced that they would bake chocolate muffins today. Eiji exclaimed a 'Yay!' and was shushed by the teacher.

"Now, please form groups of four people."

The girls all headed to Fuji and Eiji, surrounding them like moths flying around a light. The other boys watched them with envy. They managed to flee from their fan girls and grabbed Rin and some other girl standing beside her.

"I'm sorry, but we already have a group." Fuji apologized with his usual smile.

"Hey Rin, I heard you're good at cooking, I want try your muffins! I bet they'll taste great!"

"Thanks."

Every single girl in the room glanced at her which made Rin uncomfortable, but she ignored them.

"Let's start, shall we?"

First they got the necessary ingredients and made the dough. It was quite tiring for Rin because she had to watch Eiji, so he wouldn't eat the whole dough. Also, Fuji tried to mix in some spices that were most definitely not used for baking. The other girl wasn't much of a help either. She would just stare at Eiji and Fuji as if they were idols; she looked like she could faint every minute. In the end Rin managed to make a normal tasting dough enough for twelve muffins. She put it in the oven and prepared the icing. Eiji was watching the muffins bake.

"Look! They're getting bigger and bigger, nya!" He exclaimed happily like a small child.

After letting them cool down a bit they were ready for the icing. Fuji decorated them with some flower ornaments made from different colored sugar. The teacher complimented their muffins after eating one. Finally everyone was allowed to eat one too. It was delicious!

After the lesson Rin, Fuji and Eiji walked to the courts together. Some club members were already warming up. While Eiji and Fuji went to change into their tennis clothes, she headed to Ryūzaki-sensei. They greeted each other.

"Rin, I heard you'll be the director for a play, if it's too much work for you, you don't have to help us with practice every day." The coach told her.

"It's alright, also the finals are coming up." Rin assured her with a smile.

"Moriyama-san!" Oishi called her. He ran up to her and stopped in front of her. "We, Eiji, Fuji and me, won't be able to participate in afternoon rehearsals because of tennis practice for this week. I just wanted to tell you."

"You are in the play?" Rin was confused.

"I'm in class 3-2."

"Ohhh..." Now Rin understood, before she didn't know which class he was in.

"Everyone, please assemble." Oishi commanded and the club members followed; few minutes later Oishi was surrounded by boys, eagerly awaiting his speech.

"As you all know we will be facing Rikkai in the finals- a school who has won the National Tournament the past two years. They are strong, but we are going to get stronger and defeat them!" Cheering was heard and Oishi smiled happily.

"Now, get to practice!"

Soon the crowd disbanded and everyone did their regular activities.

"Did I sound confident enough?" Oishi asked Rin with a worried expression.

"Sure, Oishi-buchou." He nodded as thanks and turned to watch the regulars train. They were even more determined to win the next matches and were training hard, doing more than the usual training menus. Rin noticed Ryūzaki-sensei outside the cage around the courts, observing her boys with proud shining in her eyes. Then she noticed Rin's stare on her and turned.

"Why don't you help the first years with their swing practice, Rin?"

"Yes, sure." She answered and headed to the court where they were training.

"Rin-senpai!" They shouted when they saw her coming. She smiled at them.

"I'll be watching you practice and correct your mistakes."

"Okay!" The first years shouted in unison.

"Horio-kun, you have to stretch out your arm a little bit more!"

"You have to put your left leg forward and then move like this, Kachiro-kun."

She showed him how to move, then noticed a boy who looked exactly like Oishi, only in a smaller version and without bangs.  
>"You're Katsuo-kun, right?"<p>

"Y-Yeah..." The boy stuttered. "Your swing is perfect! Keep the good work!"She complimented him which made him blush.

From the side of the tennis court the regulars were watching their manager.

"Rin-senpai's a good teacher, isn't she?" Momo commented.

"Well, according to my data she had played tennis for about seven years and even won some tournaments."

"Wow, then Rin-chan should be quite good at tennis, nya!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly.

"Saa, then why isn't she playing anymore?" Fuji wasn't in the girl's tennis club, nor had she ever told them about her tennis skills.

"She stopped because of an injury she sustained right before junior high school. She isn't allowed to do any sports regularly, except jogging or swimming, or to participate in P.E. lessons."

"Oh, so that's why I've never seen her running with the other girls during P.E., nya."  
>"Poor Rin-san." Kawamura said.<p>

"Fsshhhh~" Kaidoh added in agreement.

"Well, let's continue practice."


	9. Chapter 9: How to organize a play

**I'm back from skiing! ^^ It was fun, there had been lots of snow, but it was really cold too.  
>Anyway, here's the next chapter, though it's rather short I think. And more Rina and Shizuka! Yay!<br>Thanks again for the alerts and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, but the OCs are mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: How to organize a play<p>

Tuesday had been normal up until now, meaning Rin had a morning jog with Kaidoh, had classes and now she was standing in front of a big group of students, who were chatting idly while ignoring her existence. It should have been a meeting to talk about the plans for the play.  
>"So-" She started for the fifth time, but no one listened. An angry mark appeared on her head and she clenched her fists.<p>

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP**!"

Immediately everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She coughed and composed herself. Fuji, Eiji and Oishi were quite surprised, never had they imagined that she would raise her voice to this extent.  
>"So, first I want to decide the actors for the roles. Is there anyone who volunteers for the role of Cinderella?"<br>A girl was being talked to by her friends, urging her to take this chance. In the end she gave in and held up her hand. Rin mustered her. She was a pretty girl with long flowing brown hair and big blue eyes. As far as she knew that girl was in the drama club and quite popular at school. She was the only one volunteering for this role, so she got it.  
>"Okay, now for the prince."<br>Immediately all the girls turned to the seats of Fuji, Eiji and Oishi and started a discussion about who would be suited best for the prince.  
>"Of course it has to be Fuji, just look at his dazzling smile!" "No, a prince has to be cute, Eiji is the best for this role." "I think Oishi is better. He's gentle and kind, the ideal prince!"<p>

The bickering continued for awhile, until Fuji interrupted it.  
>"I wanted to play the fairy godmother, if that is alright with everyone." And he smiled his above mentioned 'dazzling' smile, so that the girls only managed to nod, overwhelmed by his sparkling presence.<br>"Then Oishi plays the prince and I'll be his father, the king, nya." Eiji sounded excited.  
>"But don't the actors have to learn a lot of text? We won't have that much time because of tennis practice." Oishi worried.<br>"That should be alright, your roles don't have that many scenes. Also there will be a narrator who'll do a lot of the talking."  
>After this they decided on the remaining roles, found people to make the costumes and do the make-up and divided different groups. One would draw backgrounds and sceneries, the other one was responsible for the technological things like lighting, sound effects...<br>"Okay, rehearsals for the actors will be in the afternoon, I will put the exact times up on the board near the teacher's office. Costumes will be made at home and should be ready in two weeks. The group doing the backgrounds will work during rehearsals. There's enough space in the hall. The technology group will be needed starting next week, when I have a plan of the play. For the tennis members: You only have to learn your text this week, but next week you're also participating in the rehearsals. Meeting end, you're dismissed."  
>The school bell rang. The students were relieved and started blabbing about the play and the cast. Since now was lunch break, Rin got her bento and headed for the rooftop. Her friends would surely be waiting for her there.<br>She was stopped by Oishi.  
>"Moriyama-san, about tomorrows tutor lesson, can you come to my house? I have to look after my younger sister."<br>"Sure."  
>He looked relieved and he handed her a piece of paper. An address was written on it.<br>"Then, see you at practice." He left, following behind Eiji and Fuji who had waited for him.

* * *

><p>"So, how did the first meeting go?" Shizuka was the one to start a conversation.<br>"Well, it was alright, nothing special."  
>"Who's going to play the prince?" Rina's eyes were sparkling with interest.<br>"We decided on Oishi."  
>"Ahhh, I wanted to see Kikumaru-kun in a prince costume. He would definitely have been cute..." She pouted a little disappointed.<br>"What's your class going to do?"  
>"A costume café. Rina will dress up as an angel and I will wear a traditional kimono." Shizuka answered and Rina added. "We'll offer lots of cake and sweets!"<br>"Seems nice..." Rin sighed. Why couldn't her class do something much simpler where you didn't have a lot of work to do, like a haunted house or a stall selling food. Though the play should be a lot of fun too.  
>"I've got to go to the courts now, see you!" Rin left her friends.<p>

A few minutes later she arrived and was greeted by Eiji with a hug.  
>"Hi, Rin-chan! Who's that behind you?" Rin was confused, but then saw her two friends who had followed her without herself noticing. They were looking at her with pleading eyes, dying to meet their idols, Eiji and Fuji. Rin rolled her eyes, but gave in, not before sending them a glare: If you don't behave it'll be hell for you!<br>"...My friends."  
>"That's interesting data." Suddenly all the other regulars surrounded the four of them and watched Rina and Shizuka with interest.<br>"H-Hi! I'm Kageya Rina, Rin-chan's friend." She bowed.  
>"She's cute!" Eiji exclaimed and hugged her, making her nearly faint of happiness.<br>"And you are?" Fuji asked the brunette girl. "I'm Miyazaki Shizuka. Nice to meet you." She bowed in order to hide her blush because Fuji was smiling at her.  
>Inui had taken out his notebook and was scribbling something, while everyone else just stood there.<br>"Then, let's get back to practice. Eiji, let Kageya-san go, you're suffocating her." Reluctantly Eiji did as he was told and the others followed him.  
>"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Rin!" And her friends were gone.<br>She sighed. They wanted to talk to the boys they liked and now after meeting them, they didn't have the guts to do so. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something warm on her forehead.  
>"Are you alright Moriyama-san? You've been spacing out for the past few minutes. Do you have fever or feel weird?" Oishi's face was only millimeters apart from hers, she blushed and stepped back.<br>"I'm fine, just had to think about something." She tried to convince him.  
>"But your face is red..."<br>"I'm alright, it's nothing. We have practice now, right?" She changed the subject so he wouldn't ask any further. "Then let's get to training."

Practice was rather uneventful. Rin stayed with the first years again, while the regulars did their daily training menus. She noticed Oishi sometimes glancing over to her, but ignored it. He just worried too much. After practice Rin got some towels to bring the tennis players who were drinking water from a water tap. She stopped when she heard someone mention her name and instead listened in to the conversation.  
>"Nee, Oishi, you like Rin-chan, right?" She heard some coughing noises probably from Oishi.<br>"Where did you get this idea from?"  
>"Well, you were watching her the whole time during practice." Rin could imagine Eiji's smirking face as he said that.<br>The other regulars agreed with Eiji.  
>"You weren't concentrating during practice, even though the finals are only four days away." Fuji added.<br>"Your accuracy was off by 10%." Inui commented.  
>"Well, Rin-senpai is really cute, so I can understand you, Oishi-fukubuchou."She heard Momo's voice.<br>"Momo-senpai's right." Rin was a little bit surprised to hear Ryoma call her cute, but felt happy about it as he didn't show much emotion normally.  
>"Guys, you're misunderstanding it, I was only worried because she was spacing out and her face was red, it seemed like she had caught a cold..."<br>"Don't try to deny it, we know what you're feeling. It's nothing you have to be embarrassed about, we support you." Eiji said, making Oishi sigh desperately.  
>"Listen, it's really not like tha-"<br>"What are you doing here, senpai?"  
>Rin was startled. Kaidoh was standing behind her and she hadn't noticed him.<br>"Oh, I thought I'd bring you guys some towels." She laughed nervously, hoping that Kaidoh didn't notice that she had been eavesdropping. Luckily, he believed her and they joined the others who had stopped talking. Eiji was sulking, while the other regulars stared at Oishi with an accusing look, except Fuji who was creeping him out with his smile. Poor Oishi was relieved to see Kaidoh and Rin.  
>"I've brought towels." She handed them to everyone who accepted them with thanks.<br>"You're getting used to your job as a manager." Fuji remarked.  
>"Thank you." Rin was happy to hear his compliment.<br>"Hey Oishi, why don't you accompany Rin-chan home, a girl shouldn't walk around alone when it's getting dark." Eiji had stopped sulking and had a cheeky grin on his face instead while pointing at the sky where the sun was setting.  
>"B-But it's not that dark." Oishi tried to protest.<br>"It will be in a few minutes."  
>"Also you, Rin and Inui still have to talk with coach about tomorrows practice."<br>"You live the nearest to her, so it shouldn't be a problem."  
>"I-I get it!"<br>Eiji started bouncing around. "Then it's decided, nya!"

Thus Rin was on her way home with Oishi while being followed by some suspicious persons a.k.a. Seigaku's tennis regulars. Only Inui wasn't seen because of his experience in collecting data without being noticed.  
>"So,..." Rin tried to ignore the rustles behind her back. "...you live nearby?"<br>Oishi was uncomfortable with this situation, but tried his best not to show it.  
>"Ah, yes. Just on the next street. Well, you'll see tomorrow."<br>Now there were whispers that they could clearly hear.  
>"Stop pushing, Eiji-senpai!"<br>"But I can't see anything!"  
>"Why am I also here?"<br>"We shouldn't spy on people."  
>"Fshuuu..."<br>"Now everyone, be silent, alright?"

Immediately the voices stopped talking, but soon after six persons fell out from the hedges.

"Ow, Eiji-senpai. You're sitting on me."  
>"Ochibi, my head!"<br>"I'm moving, I'm moving..."  
>"Fshuuu!"<br>"Sorry, Kaidoh."  
>"Didn't I tell everyone to keep quiet and not to push?"<br>Everyone stared up at Fuji whose smile had grown even larger, making him even more intimidating.  
>The regulars lying on the ground shivered and immediately started apologizing.<br>"Sorry, Fuji-senpai. But Eiji-senpai pushed me." Momo made Eiji the scape goat.  
>"That was because Ochibi stepped on my foot, nya!"<br>"...I couldn't see anything in the dark..."  
>Oishi coughed in order to get their attention.<br>"You'll run 50 extra laps tomorrow at practice." He said with the most authoritive voice he could manage.  
>"What! That's unfair!" They exclaimed in unison.<br>"I'm now the captain and you have to do what I say."  
>"B-But-"<br>"No buts, I'll see you tomorrow running around the courts."  
>He left the stunned boys and motioned Rin to follow him. She had watched the scene with great amusement and was now giggling.<br>"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" She asked him while she tried to stop laughing.  
>"It's alright, at least I hope they learned something from it." He sighed.<br>"But you know, I think you would be a great boyfriend." Oishi stopped in his tracks and stared at her. When he realized the meaning of her words, he blushed furiously.  
>Rin just laughed and waved. "We're at my home already, I'll see you tomorrow!"<br>After closing the door behind her, she smirked. Who would have known teasing people could be so much fun?  
>Outside Oishi was still standing in front of her house. There was no hidden meaning, right? It was a joke, he calmed himself. And he headed home.<br>From behind a tree Inui appeared.  
>"That's some interesting data."<br>His glasses glinted.


	10. Chapter 10: How to create a

**Woah! Already chapter 10! Time flies by~ ^o^**

**To FallenSlayer17: Thank you very much for your review, it made my day! I'm glad you like the story, and yeah, perhaps Inui should give the regulars some stalking lessons. XD  
><strong>  
><strong>Again thanks for alerts and favorites! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: How to create a misunderstanding<br>**  
>Today was the first afternoon rehearsal. Rin entered the hall where they would be practicing. There was a stage with dark red curtains on each side, making it seem like a theater, only the tiers were missing. Instead there were four square desks and several folding chairs. All the students were already assembled except the tennis club members who had to prepare for the tournament finals. Nohara-sensei hadn't arrived yet, so they started without him. She explained the tasks of each group, and then sent them to work, while she planned to watch the actors' performance. She clapped her hands to gain the attention of the cast.<br>"Okay everyone! Of course we'll start with the first scene and you're allowed to use your scripts, if you have forgotten your text. Then we'll discuss how to improve your acting skills."

She sat down and watched them walk up the stairs to the stage. A male student of the other group responsible for making the background and getting the necessary stage accessory walked up to her.  
>"Ummm, Moriyama-san, how do we change the background during the play?"<br>"Oh, we'll just close the curtains and let the narrator tell something while you change it."

A girl popped up in front of them. "We don't know where to get glass shoes for Cinderella or should we just get normal ones in white?"  
>Rin had already thought about this question and responded immediately. "Normal shoes should be alright."<br>"Does the king need a throne? And where can we get a crown?" Another girl asked her.  
>"A throne would take up too much space, so no. Concerning the crown, there should be one left in the school's storage room from other plays."<br>"Do we need wigs for the actors?" The next question was shot at Rin.  
>"Well, that you have to discuss with the students making the costumes."<br>Now she was surrounded by lots of people asking her about many other things, if something else was needed or where to get it. Bombarded with one question after another, she slowly grew annoyed. Why did they have to ask her about each and every single thing? And where was the teacher who should help her? Right now she should have watched the actors and acted as a director, but she didn't even get the chance to because of the other group.  
>"Wait! Not everyone at once. Write a list of the things we'll need, I'll look at it and cross the ones out we won't use or we can't get."<br>The students nodded and the crowd slowly dispersed. Rin sighed in relief and turned her attention back to the actors. They had gone through the first scene and were repeating it. All of them were quite skilled, talked with a loud, clear voice and their acting looked natural. Especially the main role stood out.  
>"What amazing actors we have here!" A male voice behind Rin exclaimed which startled her. She turned to see a man in his thirties wearing glaring red jeans combined with a white shirt, a black jacket and blue-yellow striped sneakers. On top of his head was a black hat with red polka dots. He was handsome, tall with dark hair and emerald green eyes, and looked like a singer. Rin was stunned by his flashy clothes until he talked to her.<br>"Ah, you're Moriyama-san, right? You really look cute, interested in older guys?" The students stared at him because of his flirt attempt and it took Rin awhile to answer.  
>"It depends on the age gap, but Sensei would be a little too old for me." She responded as politely as she could.<br>"Aww, girls always reject me because of my age. Am I that old?" The teacher whined.  
>"But I heard you are in a relationship with that interim captain from the tennis club." He whispered barely audible to hear for Rin.<br>She got flustered and changed the subject. "Sensei, could you help with improving the acting, please?"  
>Rin also slowly got impatient. They only had less than three weeks for practice, so time was crucial for them.<br>"Sure, how can I reject the request of such a cute girl?" He winked at her.  
>"Then I will plan some details with the other group. Thank you very much for helping us."<br>"It's not a big deal, after all I can work together with these beautiful ladies." Some girls giggled.  
>Rin focused her attention back to a student holding the list. Work was starting now.<p>

* * *

><p>After practice Rin stopped by the student council's office. She knocked and the voice of the president told her to come in.<br>"Ah, it's you, Moriyama-san." He moved her to take a seat in front of his desk.  
>"I have written the list and wanted to give it to you." She pulled out a paper and handed it him. He took a look at it, smiled pleased and then tucked it into a file.<br>"If you could do me another favor..., there is some paperwork that needs to be collected. Could you please get the material lists of each class from the class representatives?"  
>Again Rin had the urge to decline using the play as an excuse, but as soon as she had those thoughts, he looked at her with his puppy eyes. Sighing, she accepted the work. Damn his adorable eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>As she passed the tennis courts on her way home, she heard someone screaming: "I'll never drink this! Get away from me, Inui!"<br>She recognized it as Eiji's voice and decided to take a look, after all it was her job as manager to keep the players fit and help them.  
>Upon arriving at the court she saw Eiji running away while Inui followed him. Momoshiro was blocking the court exit, so that Eiji couldn't flee. As a last resort he tried to climb the fence.<p>

"Eiji, get back to the ground! That's dangerous!" Rin shouted.  
>If he fell, he would be hurt and at least wouldn't be able to play in the Kantou finals. Eiji followed her order and got back down, where a smirking Inui holding a glass with a weird green substance awaited him. Rin turned to Fuji, asking him whatever happened.<p>

"Well, Oishi and Ryūzaki-sensei had something to talk about, so Inui had to watch over practice. He wanted to test out his new juice; anyone who made a mistake had to drink it. I have already tried it, it's really good, I highly recommend it."

"Then why does Eiji not want to drink this?"

Momoshiro pointed to a corner where three unconscious persons were lying: Ryoma, Taka-san and Kaidoh. If the juice was able to knock out people, Rin knew someone she really wanted to use it on. Grinning she left the court while a plan was forming in her mind. "Rin-chan, help me! Don't leave!" But Eiji's pleads didn't reach her because she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Rin was at home doing her homework lying on the ground. After this she was going to Oishi's place for her second tutor lesson. Pulling out the next book in her school bag, she noticed that it was the math book. A piece of paper had been tucked in between the pages. It was the math test they'd gotten back today. She still hadn't looked at the score because she was kind of afraid of it. After an inner dispute she decided to just look at it already. Breathing in deeply she took the paper and held it in front of her face.<br>Her jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Oishi had currently just arrived home, exactly when his mum was leaving for work.<br>"Then I'm counting on you to look after Yumi. I'm really sorry, I know how important practice is to you guys, but-"  
>He interrupted her. "I know mum, it's alright. You should leave or you'll be late." His mother gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then left.<p>

"Is mum already gone? I wanted to show her my drawing!" A small girl with the same hair and eye color as him appeared, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Show it to her when she gets back, okay Yumi?"

The small girl named Yumi pouted. "Yes."

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"This must be Moriyama-san." Oishi thought.

He went to open the door. Just as he did, Rin suddenly hugged him.  
>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed while almost choking him with her hug.<p>

"Please calm down, what happened?" He asked her.

"Guess what! I got a nearly perfect score on my math test! If this goes on I'll still make it this year!"

"Congratulations."

"It's all thanks to your help."

"Is this your girlfriend, onii-chan? You haven't told us about her!" The offended voice of a small girl snapped Rin out of her state of absolute happiness.

"Is this your little sister? She's really cute." She asked a blushing Oishi. The small girl smiled proud of receiving compliments.

"Her name is Yumi, Yumi, this is Moriyama Rin."

Yumi huffed. "I can already introduce myself!" They laughed at her behavior.

"So, just because you are pretty and nice to me, doesn't mean I'll accept you as my brother's girlfriend." At this Rin laughed even harder, having problems with breathing.

"Your sister is the cutest little girl I've ever met." She managed to tell a even redder then before Oishi. "I nearly forgot, I brought some cookies as a thank you gift. I made them myself, hope you like them."

Yumi's eyes went wide as she spotted the big box full of cookies. Her eyes sparkled and she started drooling.  
>"I totally accept her as your girlfriend, can I have the cookies now?" She asked her brother while jumping impatiently.<p>

"Yumi, she isn't my girlfriend. Just a friend from school."

"Whatever, give me the cookies."

"Didn't you eat chocolate before?"

"Cookies and chocolate aren't the same."

"But you already had sweets today."

"It wasn't enough."

"What about your teeth?"

"I'll brush them after eating and before sleeping, okay? Just give them to me already!"

Oishi sighed in defeat. "Okay, but don't eat too much."  
>He handed her the box and the small girl disappeared in the house with a loud "YEEAAAHHH, I got cookies!"<br>He shook his head, then remembered the guest standing beside him who had watched them with an amused smile.  
>"Please go ahead into my room. It's on the second floor on the left side. I'll prepare some tea." Rin nodded and he left.<br>She climbed up the stairs and went straight to the room on the left side. Slowly she opened the door, curious about how Oishi's room would look like, and peeked in. It was just as she had imagined it would be. Everything was neatly tidied, the bed in the right corner, the desk beside it, even the shelf. There was one thing she didn't expect to see: an aquarium. In it were beautiful fish of different colors, most of them were smaller than Rin's thumb, but they looked really pretty. Oishi arrived with the tea and put the plate on a small table in the middle of the room.  
>"I didn't know you like fish." Rin started a conversation.<p>

"Well, it's my hobby. I keep them as pets. So, why were you so happy?" Both of them thought of the hug. "I got a very good score on the test." She smiled.

"Then let's start with today's lesson."

* * *

><p>Oishi had been surprised to hear of Rin's improvement in such a short time. It seemed she wasn't that bad at it if there was someone to explain it to her, something which Oishi could do very well, even Tezuka would sometimes ask for his help with more complicated formulas. He watched her concentrated face. It looked kind of cute; she had a small frown, her blue orbs staring down at the paper as if to burn a hole into it, while her fingers played with the pencil. After thinking for awhile she'd write some numbers down and the whole thing would be repeated.<p>

Concentrating, thinking, writing.  
>Concentrating, thinking, writing.<p>

He got bored and tried to find a topic to talk about. "So, how's it going with the play? Today was the first rehearsal, right?"

"It's a lot of work, but it's fun too."

"There was something I wanted to ask you."  
>She looked up at him. "I've read the script and I was wondering, why does the prince have to kiss Cinderella in the last scene? It's not like with the story of the sleeping beauty."<p>

"It's a love story, so there should be a kiss. You can just give the girl a kiss on the cheek instead of the lips, but you don't have to."

"That's good." He sounded relieved.

"Why are you only talking about kissing, but not doing it yourself?" An innocent voice asked.

"Yumi! I told you we're not a couple!"

"The both of you look so cute together!"

"I'm not cute!" Oishi had a reddened face again; his sister was staring at them with big eyes.

"What do you want, Yumi?"

"Eiji-niichan has called." She held up a phone.

* * *

><p>After practice was over, Eiji had immediately headed home, glad to have survived Inui's juice, though he did have been unconscious for half an hour. But then he became bored. So he decided to call Oishi. He wasn't surprised when his little sister got the phone call.<p>

"Ah, Yumi-chan, is your brother here?"

"Yes, he's in his room with his girlfriend. I think they are talking about kissing right now."

"Girlfriend? Kissing? Who, nya? He hasn't told me anything!"

"You didn't know, Eiji-niichan? Her name is Moriyama Rin and she's really pretty. And good at baking too! She's also nice. And-"

"I want to talk to Oishi immediately."

"Okay~"

After a while he finally heard Oishi's voice.  
>"Hello? Eiji?"<p>

"What is this about Rin being your girlfriend and kissing, nya?" He could feel how Oishi stiffened over the phone.

"Yumi misunderstood. I tell you about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, 'kay. Not like you can let your girlfriend wait-"

"EIJI!" "I know, I know, but it's fun to tease you." He smirked.

"See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, bye!"

Now Eiji could think of some more ways to annoy Oishi. "Not bored anymore~" He hummed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for tutoring me again."<p>

"You don't need to thank me, I'm glad I can help you."

"See you tomorrow at school."

The door closed. Behind Oishi sighed. Now he had to clear the misunderstanding caused by his little sister, but that wasn't going to be easy because Eiji will continue teasing him about it. There were already some rumors at school.

Meanwhile Rin reached her home. As she entered the house she found her mother in the kitchen wearing a frilly apron while cooking something.

"Why are you here mum?" She was surprised to see her because she wasn't at work as usually.

"Not a nice greeting, dear. I even took a day off for you. I hope you haven't forgotten the date on Sunday. Tomorrow we're going shopping, you are in need of new cute clothes!" Her mother squealed.  
>Rin's happy mood vanished completely. The next day was going to be hell.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: How to prepare for a date

**And the next chapter is out! The longest one I have ever written~**

**It's the first appearance of one of the Rikkai regulars, one of my favorite teams~ Guess who!**

**I also want to thank you for reading this story and for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! Especially the reviews are giving me new ideas**

**To mewmewlover23: Thanks for cheering Rin on! I think she'll really need it. ;)**

**To FallenSlayer17: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like Yumi, she's just like my younger sibling though: Cute, but annoying. I think you'll know what Inui wants from her after reading this chapter. ;)**

**R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, but the OCs are mine. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: How to prepare for a date<strong>

Momo and Ryoma were early today. They had decided to practice before school in order to prepare for the upcoming Kantou finals.  
>Momo was riding his bike with Ryoma standing on the carrier behind him, enjoying a can of Ponta. Suddenly the bike abruptly stopped. Ryoma managed to land on the ground without being hurt, but his Ponta wasn't that lucky. The remaining juice spilled, not drinkable anymore.<br>"Momo-senpai..." His voice was low, but you could hear the anger. Completely ignoring him, Momo just grabbed his arm and yanked him behind some bushes.

"Stay still. Mamushi and Rin-senpai are there up ahead."

"Kaidoh-senpai is? What would they be doing together?"

"Perhaps they're dating, why else would they meet up this early? And they're keeping it a secret from us! I nearly believed Eiji's talk about Oishi and her being together..."

Ryoma stuck his head out and observed them for a while.  
>"I think you're overreacting, Momo-senpai. They're only jogging, it's a coincidence that they've met, probably."<p>

"Anyway, we have to tell Inui about this, he surely knows something. But I have to collect evidence too."

Ryoma shrugged. "Do what you want, senpai. I'm heading for the courts now."

"Oi, wait! Don't take my bike, Echizen. Is that what I get for picking you up! Wait up dammit!"  
>His shouting was useless, Ryoma ignored him and he had to run after him.<p>

"I think I just heard Momo's voice." Rin told Kaidoh.  
>"Probably just your imagination, senpai."<br>She turned. "Well, I don't see him. You must be right."  
>And they continued jogging.<p>

* * *

><p>Before class started, Rin headed to Inui's class room. She had a favor to ask him and hoped he was there. Luckily for her he sat in there scribbling something in his notebook as usual. She approached him while thinking of a way to tell him about the favor.<br>"Inui?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask if you could make some of your ...juice for me."

"What do you want with it? There is a 100% probability that you're not going to drink it yourself."

She had already considered lying about her real motive, but Inui definitely would have seen through it, so she told him the truth, well, part of it.  
>"Well, I need this for a guy with whom I have to go on a date, even though I don't like him."<p>

"I'll give you the juice if you tell me who this guy is."  
>Rin considered this deal for awhile. She really didn't want Inui to know, but she needed his help to get rid of him.<p>

"Only if you don't tell anyone else."

"That's alright with me if I get interesting data. I'll tell you exactly what I want tomorrow. But you have to answer one question: What's the name of this guy?"

Reluctantly Rin said his name. "Perhaps you know him, he's a tennis player. His name is... Atobe Keigo." Inui seemed surprised for a moment, but then quickly opened his notebook and started writing at a fast pace.  
>"I hope you don't mind if I test something new on him." He said with a smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>School went by too fast for Rin today. After a few hours which only seemed like minutes to her, she found herselfsitting on the school's rooftop. She didn't even remember if she had any homework or if she had talked to Fuji and Eiji today and how she got there.<p>

"Rin-chan, are you listening?" A voice called

"Sorry, what was it?"

"Are you feeling alright? You've been spacing out." Shizuka asked concerned.

"It's nothing."

"So, how was the first rehearsal for the play?" Rina asked, smiling curiously.

"First, everyone had to ask me about every little thing. Second, Nohara-sensei came late and when he was here, he started hitting on me. Not only me, but all the other girls too. Though he is a good actor, I have to admit."

"Haha, I heard that he loves to flirt, it's like his hobby, so bear with it."  
>Shizuka nodded in agreement.<p>

"Now, can I have a bit of your lunch?" Rina asked mischievously.

"No, or I won't have anything to eat. Seriously, how do you stay so slim,  
>If you're eating double what I eat?"<p>

Rina pouted and hugged Shizuka.  
>"Rin is mean to me again, Shizu-chan!" She whined. As the brunette tried to comfort her, the small blond girl snatched her lunch box.<p>

"Wow~ This looks good!"

Before Shizuka had the chance to get her food back, the other girl had finished without leaving a single piece. Depressed she moved away from, but Rina followed her and patted her on the head.  
>"Don't worry, it was just a lunch."<p>

* * *

><p>The door to the changing rooms for the tennis members was slammed open.<p>

"Inui-senpai!"

"What is it, Momoshiro?"

An out of breath Momo appeared, behind him Ryoma walked in casually.

"Do you know something about Rin-senpai and Kaidoh dating?"

Inui touched his glasses, moving them into a more comfortable position.

"Well, I have seen them together in a café, furthermore-"

"See, Echizen! I told ya!"

"-furthermore they are jogging together daily in the mornings."

"That can't be, nya! Rin-chan likes Oishi!"  
>Eiji and Fuji had also arrived now, wasn't anywhere to be seen because he still had to talk with the coach.<p>

"You think she's two-timing?"

"Rin-chan isn't that kind of girl, nya!"

"Perhaps she isn't sure whom she likes."

"There is a higher probability that she likes Oishi."

The door opened and Kaidoh stepped in.  
>"Is something the matter?" He asked confused by the stares he was receiving.<p>

"Do you like Rin-chan, Kaidoh?"

Taken aback by the question, his first reaction was bewilderment. After comprehending the meaning of those words he blushed, but remained silent.

"So, do you?" Eiji repeated his question.

Kaidoh slightly shook his head.

"Then let's get Oishi and Rin-chan together!"

* * *

><p>The rehearsal had finished after a lot of sexual harassing from the teacher's side and Rin was actually glad that it was over. She stopped by the tennis courts and watched the regulars play. They were fired up and played with more energy than normal. Fuji noticed her and waved at her. Then he went over to her place.<p>

"Rehearsal has ended already?"

"Yeah we're making good progress and, well, without three of the main characters you can't do that much."

"Starting next week Oishi, Eiji and I will participate too."

"Hope so."

"Are you staying until the end of practice?"

"No, I promised my mum to go shopping with her. She wants me to buy new clothes for my date on Sund-" Rin immediately stopped talking. She hadn't planned on telling Fuji, but somehow she forgot about that and just talked.

"A date?" He opened one of his eyes in mild interest.

"Not really a date, rather a..." She tried to talk herself out of this, but failed at thinking of something.  
>"Then, I have to hurry, see you tomorrow!"<br>Rin left as fast as she could. Fuji chuckled.

"Seems like I got an interesting piece of information."

* * *

><p>Inui felt someone tap his shoulder. As he turned he was surprised to see Fuji smiling at him.<p>

"Do you know something about Rin's date on Sunday?" he whispered.

Inui raised his eyebrows. How did Fuji find out about this?

"She let it slip while talking to me." He answered his unspoken question.

If he already knew about it, Inui could just tell him everything. "She has a date with Atobe from Hyotei. Apparently their parents are friends, as I found out through research, though she isn't very fond of him. She asked me to make sone juice for him." Inui grinned.

"You aren't going to let her have it for free, are you?"

"Of course not, I already have a nice idea, where I'll be able to get interesting data too."

"Are you thinking of the same thing as me?"

"Oishi and Rin having a...?"

"Oh yes." Fuji chuckled. "That would be so much fun."

Oishi was talking to the coach when a shiver ran down his spine. He somehow had a bad feeling in his gut.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Rin arrived at the school gate where two persons were already waiting for her. The first one she recognized as her mum, but there was another woman right beside her. As she got nearer she identified the person as Atobe's mother, which shocked her. It was bad enough for her to have to go on a date with the son, but going shopping with his mother for the above mentioned date was even worse. To top it of her mother was also part of it. Spending time shopping with two women who wanted to pair you off with a boy you did not find likable nor were interested in wasn't the best situation to be in. Inhaling deeply Rin decided to suck it up and just get it over with. After mustering all her courage she went over to the two women waiting excitedly for her.<p>

"Rin," her mother called, „hurry up! Why are you walking so slowly? We do not have this much time!"

She picked up her pace a little while her mother frantically waved at her as if that could speed her up. After a lot of waving on her mother's side she came to a halt in front of them.

"Rin, surely you remember Natsumi-san, Keigo's mother?"

She nodded.

"It's nice to see you again this soon, Rin. How have you been? Keigo said he was looking forward to the date and that it would be very...fun." She said in her melodic voice and then giggled.

"The pleasure is mine. I have been a little busy lately, what about you, Atobe-san?," Rin responded in a polite manner.

"No need to be so formal, please just call me Natsumi, or else it sounds so old. I have been great, thank you for asking." She winked at her.

Finally Rin's mother motioned them to the car where the chauffeur was waiting patiently in front of a limousine, one of the private cars of the Atobe family.  
>"Get in."<p>

It was an even better car than the one that picked them up on Sunday for dinner. It had an integrated TV, also a stereo system and a small bar. Between the driver and the car passengers was a dividing wall. The car's windows were black so that someone outside wasn't able to see the inside while the persons in the car could make out the surroundings outside.  
>The two older women gossiped about other people, sometimes talking about their children. Rin stayed out of their conversation and instead looked outside, staring at the passing buildings. After a while the limousine stopped in a shopping street with expensive shops lining up on both sides. All of them were selling designs of famous fashion designers, from clothes to shoes and accessories.<p>

First they went to search for clothes to buy. They entered a building ablaze with light: Everywhere were spotlights presenting the newest fashion with different designer labels on them. Mirrors on the walls reflected the light, making it even brighter. Racks were lined neatly in the shop and there were soft leather couches for people to lounge. On one side of the store was a row of changing rooms. Everything looked luxurious and expensive.

"This is my favorite store for shopping. Let us see if we will find something nice for this young lady here." Natsumi said, already heading in a certain direction. "I have never been to the teenage girls section before because I only have a son, but I am looking forward to it. We will make you really cute, Rin!"

Rin was still astonished by the number of clothes and her mother had to drag her to the girl's section. It was on the second floor, so they used the elevator. Upon arriving there a shop girl awaited them and asked them what kind of clothes they were looking for.

"Cute clothes for a date," the mothers answered simultaneously.

They followed the girl and were led to a corner of the floor.

"Here are the latest outfits especially designed for dates."

Rin was surprised to hear that they had an extra section like this. The two older women started going through the garments while Rin sat down on a couch and watched them. She didn't like shopping clothes that much, normally she only went shopping for ingredients she needed for cooking. Buying clothes was her mother's job, though most of them were too frilly for Rin to wear.

"Rin, you should also look for clothes, or else we will never find something suitable for you!"

Sighing, Rin stood up and headed to the rack nearest to her. Slowly she went through the wide variation of clothes until she found s black jean. She took it and showed it to the two women.

"No jeans or trousers, Rin! Only skirts and dresses." Her mother scolded her.

"But the color is right. Keigo's favorite colors are black and gold." Natsumi cut in.

"Then let's search for something in gold, black would be a little too dark."

The next hour Rin was shown all kinds of different shirts, skirts and dresses with something golden on it, but none of them were to their liking. When the mothers found an outfit, Rin didn't like it and vice versa.  
>In the end Rin was able to get her way. The mothers agreed to white Capri pants, a thin, white summer jacket with short sleeves and a simple, beige top with golden flower ornaments. The outfit was a little tomboyish, but still looked cute.<p>

"Now we will buy shoes!" The women cried enthusiastically while an already exhausted Rin followed behind.

The shoes were on the fourth floor and again they used the elevator. Rin sat down on another couch and her mother and Natsumi brought shoes for her to try, most of them were shoes with heels, but Rin rejected them even before trying.  
>Finally they decided on beige sneakers because Rin wouldn't change her opinion. As they went to the checkpoint in order to pay, a white sunhat with a thin brim caught Rin's eyes. She took it and examined it. The hat was made from a thin fabric, it could protect one's eyes and it wouldn't turn too hot while wearing it. On the right side was a small gold white striped ribbon which looked sportive.<p>

"You like it Rin? It's cute, let's buy it." Her mother offered. Rin nodded.

After waiting in the queue for awhile and paying for the clothes, they stood outside the shop thinking about what to do next.

"How about dinner now?" Rin's mother suggested.

"Yes, that would be nice, Hinako." Natsumi answered. "I know this really good French restaurant right near here. Let us go!"  
>Just as Natsumi said the restaurant had delicious food, but was expensive too. The mothers were conversing and Rin got bored being left out.<p>

"I'll go home earlier, I still have school tomorrow. Good bye, Natsumi-san, mum."

"Be careful on your way home, dear!"

"I hope I will see you again soon."

After saying good byes, Rin left. She took the bus instead of the limousine. It was quite late already, so there weren't many persons on it. A boy, whose hair looked like seaweed, sleeping in the back rows, a small group of girls probably heading for a party and an old couple in the front. Rin sat down in one of the back seats and hummed her favorite song. After awhile only she and the sleeping boy were left on the bus. It was quiet except the roaring of the bus and she soon fell asleep.  
>As she opened her eyes again the bus was stopping at the final station.<p>

"Miss, could you wake the boy? You've got to get off the bus. It's the last station." The bus driver told her.

Now she was wide awake. She moved over to the boys' seat and tapped his shoulder.  
>No reaction.<br>Now she shook him. He stirred a little, but it didn't wake him up. As last resort she pinched his cheeks hard. One of his eyes fluttered open and upon seeing Rin he became fully awake.

"Did I fall asleep again? Fukubuchou would be so angry if he knew. What time is it?" He asked Rin when he noticed that it was already dark outside.

"You're not the only one who fell asleep. And it's ten o'clock." She answered. "We have to get out of the bus."

He nodded and followed her with a big tennis bag on his back. Rin noticed it.

"Do you play tennis?"

"Yeah, I'm the only second year on the team. I'm the second year ace Kirihara Akaya!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, his sleepiness from before completely gone. The name sounded strangely familiar to Rin, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Moriyama Rin. So, where's the bus station? We have to change the bus, right?" She asked him.

"That's not the problem. Buses only drive 'til ten o'clock. We were on the last one."

"What! How about the subway?"

"I don't know where we are, so I have no clue, if there's a station nearby."

They looked around. It was dark, only a few street lights illuminating the small street. Rin was kind of glad that she wasn't alone right now, even though she just met this boy.

"I'll get us a taxi." She said and got her phone out. But as soon as she flipped it open, the display turned black and she wasn't able to turn the cell phone on again.

"Why now?," Rin cried, then turned to Akaya. "Do you have a cell?"

"Sorry, but I forgot to charge the battery." He answered contritely.

Rin thought about their situation: First there weren't any buses driving, second they didn't now where they were and third they weren't able to contact anybody they knew.

"Oh!" Akaya suddenly exclaimed. "I think I've been here before from another time where I fell asleep."

In her mind Rin asked herself how many times the boy had fallen asleep on the bus already.  
>"So, you know where we are?" She inquired.<p>

"Ummm, there should be a public telephone box nearby. You have coins?"

"Yes." Now she was glad she had brought her billfold with her.

They found it very quickly and Rin called a taxi, which arrived after fifteen minutes. During that time she talked with Akaya a lot, exchanging stories and funny experiences. In the cab car he nearly fell asleep again, but the nice cab driver talked with them.

"What's a young couple like you fellows doing out there this late at night?" He asked, grinning.

"We're not a couple, we just happened to fall asleep on the same bus and miss our station." She immediately answered, but the driver just laughed.

"Best excuse I've ever heard!"

"It's not an excuse!" Rin protested, but the man didn't listen and laughed even harder. Akaya didn't take notice of the conversation at all because he was barely awake. Finally they arrived at his address. He got out of the car and smiled sheepishly at her, scratching his head. "Is it really alright with you to pay for the cab?"  
>He looked adorable and inwardly Rin squealed.<p>

"Don't worry, it was on the way to my home, so the price would still be the same."

"Was nice to meet you, hope to see you again. Take care."

"Yeah, you too. And don't fall asleep again."

"Says you." He laughed. Then he waved a little and turned, walking to his house. Rin leaned back into the seat and sighed. Some more minutes and she'd be home too.

"No good night kiss for your boyfriend there? Well, I'd be a little angry too if I were to pay for something as the girl." The driver commented.

Rin huffed. "I told you we're not in that kind of relationship. But she felt happy: Even though the day had been tiring, she had met someone and became friends with him.

"Damn, I forgot to ask his phone number. Well, he's a tennis player; maybe I'll see him again soon."

She didn't know how right her thoughts were.


	12. Chapter 12: How to make a date a date

**I'm sorry for mixing up the chapters! . I have fixed it now, thanks for telling me!**

**This chapter was a bit hard for me to write, but I hope you like it. ^^  
>Thanks again for all the alertsfavorites/reviews.**

**To mewmewlover23: Thanks again for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter- and don't worry! He won't be killed. ;)**

**To tsuki-shinigami: Glad you like it, please keep reading!**

**To FallenSlayer17: Well, let's hope Inui makes something good. ;) I don't think Rin will play against someone soon, but I'll try to include it asap. I love Akaya too, he's just too cute!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: How to make a date a date<br>**  
>"Oh, you're here Rin."<p>

Inui had waited for her in the school's garden in a rarely frequented spot because he had wanted to talk to her before classes started. A message from him had wakened a still sleep deprived Rin, who at that moment really would have liked to kill him. But she needed his juice, so she couldn't do that. She hoped he didn't want anything unreasonable.

"Did you have to write this message that early?" She greeted him a little irritated.

"Well, you normally get up early for jogging." He answered. He decided not to say anything anymore; she didn't even want to find out what else he knew about her daily life.

"In exchange for the juice I'd like you to hang out with Oishi for a full afternoon. After all you don't have a rehearsal to manage or any other appointments, right?" He smirked.

"I only have to spend an afternoon with Oishi?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I have already told him about it."

"He agreed to it?"

"Well, I had some good blackmail material..."

Rin shivered. Poor Oishi.

"Did Rin agree to the deal?" A happy voice chimed and interrupted their conversation. Fuji appeared in between them and looked at Rin opening his eyes slightly.  
>"I do hope you did, or else I'd have to blackmail you too..."<p>

So that was where Inui got a part of his information, alone he wouldn't be able to collect this much data.

"I'll tell you some of the information we gathered about you, just so you know what we know about you: You have used the school's cooking facilities without permission a few times; In your freshman year you punched a boy who had been bullying your friend; During a chemistry lesson you mixed the wrong chemicals together which ended in the evacuation of a whole hall because of poisonous gas...", Rin slowly got irritated and embarrassed, but most of all felt like an open book. The urge to stop Inui from talking grew, but she repressed it for the time being. "...You weren't able to concentrate during math and fell asleep; a-"  
>Rin's anger couldn't be hold off any longer. She clenched her fist and punched Inui in the gut, who coughed at the sudden impact. Fuji stood by and watched amused. Luckily her punch hadn't been too strong; also Inui had undergone strict training, so that his muscles were well built. The pain only lasted for a short while and Inui regained his composure.<p>

Rin realized her action and immediately apologized.  
>"Sorry, Inui. I just lost control of myself. I don't really like hearing other people talk about me this privately." She bowed. "It's alright, I'll do it. You didn't have to tell me about all those threats.<p>

"Then Oishi's going to pick you up at four o'clock, don't forget to prepare yourself." Fuji winked at her.

Inui left hurriedly while writing something into his note book. He really should watch out. Who would have known that Rin could become quite violent? And her power was also not to be underestimated.  
>Fuji turned to Rin.<br>"Let's get to the classroom."

* * *

><p>Inui didn't head for his classroom yet. There still was a person he had to talk to. Even though he had told Rin that Oishi had agreed to spending a day with her, but that had been a bluff to get her to accept the deal. In truth he hadn't found any blackmail material on him. Oishi was a nice guy.<br>Because of this fact Inui was currently racking his brain. He could have threatened him with his juice, but he already promised it to Fuji. Inui shuddered. He really didn't understand how Fuji could drink those liquid like things he made and like them. Just thinking about the ingredients he put in would make someone faint if they heard it. But of course Inui wouldn't tell anyone. It was a secret recipe. Now back to topic: He couldn't use the juice.  
>Perhaps he should just talk to him and convince him, Oishi was a nice guy after all and he kind of liked Rin, even if he himself wasn't aware of it, so talking could do it, right? It was also to get the two of them a step closer, the main reason. Collecting data was important too, but not as important. Before he knew, he had arrived in front of Oishi's classroom. He peeked in and immediately found him surrounded by a group of girls. Inui waved at him, Oishi excused himself and quickly fled from the girls.<p>

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver. I nearly wanted to lie and tell them that I had to go to the restroom, but they'd probably follow me." He greeted Inui.

"Then how about you return the favor?" Inui grinned. That could be easier than he thought.

"Oh, what did you need?" Oishi asked completely oblivious to Inui's big grin and glinting glasses.

"Well, there is a film Rin really wants to see, but her friends don't have time to go with her, so she hoped that you would accompany her. Only if you're free, of course." He told Oishi, who thought about it.

"Sorry, but we have practice."

"It's after practice."

"Then why not? Which film is it?" He asked with interest.

I forgot, I have to ask her. You're alright with it? ", Oishi nodded.  
>"Then pick her up from home at four o'clock."Inui left with a smug grin.<p>

"Nee, Rin-chan, do you want to go to an amusement arcade after practice? Today's only until four because coach said we should relax a bit, so that we're in top form tomorrow. So, do you have time?" Eiji asked Rin as soon as he spotted her walking into the room with Fuji right behind her.

"You can come too, Fujiko. Momo and Ochibi are also going!"

"Sorry, but I already have something to do." She apologized.

"Me too." Fuji's smile grew wider as he thought about today's upcoming event.

"Awww..." Eiji pouted. "At least my underclassmen are going..."

Suddenly Fuji's cell phone beeped. He took it out and looked at the text message he received from Inui.  
>'Tell Rin that they're going to the cinema and she has to pick a film she likes. After that they can go eat at a fast food restaurant.'<p>

"Rin, there's something I have to talk about with you." She understood that it had something to do with the deal and followed him outside the room.

"We have decided that you will go watch a film at a cinema. Choose a film you like there. And then you'll have dinner together."

"At least you came up with something normal."

"Yeah, it should be like a normal date."

"If it was a date we would have asked each other out instead of someone interfering, so it isn't one."

"Touché. But both of you weren't going to ask soon and we're a little impatient."

"That's true."

"Get in the room. Class has started." Their homeroom teacher arrived and shushed them in, ending their conversation.

* * *

><p>It was another nice sunny day and Rin was enjoying her bento on the roof as usual with her two female friends.<p>

"Hey Rin-chan, have you planned something for today? It's Friday!" Rina asked.

"Actually I have." Rin shortly answered and continued eating her food.

"And I wanted to go to this newly opened amusement park with you!" Rina complained. Shizuka patted her head to calm her down.

"Why don't you go to the amusement arcade? Eiji's going there."

"Really?" Rina sparkled. "Thank you, Rin-chan!"  
>Rin found herself in a tight hug.<p>

"Let go, you're choking me." She managed to say. As she finally let go, Rin was coughing.

"Are you alright?" Shizuka asked concerned.

"Yes, now it's better."

"Rina, you should stop strangling people."

"It was only a hug, a hug I say!" Rina huffed.

"Then I'll leave now. Today is practice."

"Bye, Rin-chan. And thanks!"

"See you, Rin."

* * *

><p>The training only lasted for a few hours and ended at four.<p>

"Rin, you should hurry up home and prepare for your date with Oishi." Fuji smiled wickedly at her.

"Why is it a date now? We're just hanging out together as friends."

"You don't feel nervous?"

"I told you it's not a date."

"Whatever you say."

Rin huffed. Fuji sometimes could be annoying. She grabbed her bag and headed home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Inui! Why did we all have to stay behind?" Eiji complained. How badly he wished to go to the amusement arcade he hadn't been to for ages. All regulars were still in the changing room because Inui wanted to talk to them about something.<p>

"There is a very important matter, which I wanted to discuss: Rin and Oishi are going on a date." He started.

"What! That's great! Why didn't you tell me, Oishi?" Eiji's mood changed to ecstatic as he heard what Inui said.

"Oishi-senpai, did you ask her out?" Momo asked.

"W-Wait, didn't you tell me we were only going to watch a film at the movies? Why is it a date now?" Oishi was confused and embarrassed.

"Well, in my opinion Rin likes you. Firstly she wanted you to go with her, not Fuji or Eiji. Secondly she has a rather shy personality when it comes to love, so she didn't say it was a date, she even only invited you alone. And that means, as I've said before, she likes you. There is a 99% probability." Inui explained. (Complete lie to get them together on a date.)  
>The other boys nodded in agreement.<p>

"You really understand girls, don't you?" Eiji remarked impressed.

Inui grinned smugly and continued. "She probably wants to make sure you like her too, so you have to show her that you do-"

"But I'm not sure that I like her!" Oishi protested.

"Don't try to deny it. We will prepare you for the date, so you know what to do. If you don't, I'll make you some special juice."

At this Oishi's face paled. "Okay, I'll do it." He gave in.

"That's good." Inui smiled contently. "Now I want you all to help plan out this date."

"Sorry, but I'll have to help out my dad." Kawamura excused himself and left.

"I also have something to do." Kaidoh wasn't in the mood to skip his regular private training for this.  
>Ryoma was following behind him, but Momo grabbed him at the collar.<p>

"You're staying and helping us."

He sighed and accepted his fate.

Meanwhile Fuji was putting up a board and Oishi watched him with growing distress. To what had he agreed?

* * *

><p>At home Rin first chose some clothes. She could wear the ones she bought yesterday for the date on Sunday... No, clothes meant for a date weren't good because this certainly wasn't one, it should be more casual. She went through her garments in the wardrobe, but didn't find any. Some of them were too casual, while others were too flashy. She shook her head. She had started worrying about her appearance even though this wasn't important.<p>

"Screw this! I'll just wear something comfortable!" She shouted, making her cat Kuro jerk awake and run.  
>She decided on jeans shorts and a striped T-shirt and a necklace she had gotten for her last birthday. It was a small blue sphere and it were crystals who would glitter in the sun.<p>

Next she went into the bathroom to comb her hair. She tied it to a loose plait.  
>Then she pondered about putting on make up, normally she would only use it for visiting rich friends of her parents.<br>She didn't really like it and so she only put sun screen on, it was summer after all. One couldn't be too careful.

Rin still remembered going to Spain during holidays. She had been very small and didn't use the sun screen as her mother had told her because it felt really oily and sticky. It was a hassle to do. So, when they went to the beach, she, of course as every child would do, played with the sand, created mud and tried to build a castle. Her mum was lying on a bath towel and sunning herself. She had wanted a tanned skin, the main reason for choosing Spain as holiday destination. Little Rin continued playing and only as her skin had turned deep red, she noticed the burns. She started screaming and her mother jolted awake, saw the skin burn, searched her bag and took out a cream. Thanks to it Rin was still able to touch things, though her skin was still more sensitive. Because of this incident she didn't dare step out of a house during summer without putting sunscreen on, even if it was a rainy day.

So, after the sunscreen Rin waited in her room listening to music. It became boring, she still had half an hour until Oishi's arrival.

She went to the kitchen to drink something to allay her thirst. Just as she wanted to leave the room  
>again, Kuro came by purring, telling her that he was hungry. She opened a small can, poured the cat food on a plate and set it down. Immediately Kuro ate the whole meal and licked his mouth. He looked up at her and meowed.<p>

"Nothing more or you'll get fat."

Rin petted the cat and went to the living room. She lay down on the big black couch there and relaxed. It felt very comfortable and she had enough space to spread her legs. When she found a good position she closed her eyes and daydreamed. Kuro came and jumped on her lap, where he curled himself together, resembling a small black ball with a white dot where his tails tip was. He purred contently while Rin gently stroke his fur, and slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She jolted awake as the sound of a doorbell chimed loudly. Kuro, who also had been sleeping, hissed at the sudden noise and fled out of the room as if something was chasing him.<p>

Rin groggily rubbed her eyes, while her brain activated his thinking progress. She remembered that Oishi was coming to pick her up and ran for the front door. Before opening it she checked herself in the mirror for any stray hair strands, but there was nothing wrong with her appearance, only the clothes had a lot of ripples.  
>The doorbell rang again and Rin opened the door to let him in.<p>

"Hi!" He greeted casually.

"Umm, hi. Please wait a bit, I'm getting my bag."

"Sure."  
>Oishi stood there and waited for Rin's return. Kuro came and meowed, then crawled to him and made himself comfortable on his feet.<br>Few seconds later Oishi heard Rin coming down the stairs. She found the two of them in this situation.

"Seems like he really likes you." She laughed. He was looking a bit worried about what he should do know, on the contrary the cat felt content, licking his paws.

Rescuing Oishi from that position, Rin took Kuro off him and sent him inside the house to play.

"Well, we can leave now." She grinned at him. He nodded.  
>They locked the door and headed to the bus station.<p>

* * *

><p>In the bus they had a conversation, though it mostly consisted of small talk and awkward silence. It felt weird for the two of them to go out together. Especially Oishi was very nervous because of the things Inui had told him earlier.<p>

They arrived at the cinema fast. Rin told him the film she wanted to see. (She just randomly chose one from the posters hanging in the hall, who looked at least with watching.)

The hall turned black and the movie started playing. It was an action film with a bit of comedy and sappy romance, a nice story and good actors, but Oishi couldn't concentrate on it.  
>During their little planning session it had been decided that while watching the movie Oishi had to move closer to her and then wrap his arm around her shoulder, like often seen in films when a couple went to the cinema.<br>He was pondering wether to do it or not, when suddenly popcorn hit his head. He turned around and to his dismay found Fuji and Momo sitting a few rows behind them. He quickly turned back and Rin looked at him with a questioning stare. He shook his head and faced forward again.

Popcorn hit him again, a few seconds later the next one. Momo continued pressuring him and he slowly moved his arm behind Rin and hugged her shoulder, moving her closer to him.

Rin was surprised by this. She hadn't expected him to do anything and blushed. It wasn't uncomfortable; on the contrary, it felt warm and reassuring to have him touching her like this. Unconsciously she also moved a little closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Oishi turned even redder than her, but let his arm rest on her shoulder. They stayed in this position until the last scene of the film, where the hero was kissing the woman he loved. The both of them immediately moved away from each other, Oishi let go of her shoulder and Rin sat straight up, no longer leaning on him until the end of the movie.

"Well, let's count it as success." Fuji said in the back rows.

After the film they went to a family restaurant to grab something to eat. They sat down at a table beside the window. Soon a waiter came and handed them the menu.

"Today we have a special offer for couples. Please have a look at it." He smiled and left the two of them blushing again.

"So, do you know what you want to order?" Rin broke the silence first after awhile.

"I think I'll take the ramen set. What about you?" Oishi answered.

"Ummm, the same."

"...We can get a discount if we'll also get the same drinks. It's this special couples offer the waiter talked about."

"Okay, let's do that. How about ice tea?"

"Sounds good."

"Then, let's order."

They made their order and waited for the food to arrive. Oishi looked around the restaurant and noticed Eiji, Fuji, Momo, Ryoma and Inui sitting at a table. Eiji was holding up a piece of paper with 'compliment her' written on it. A few other customers chuckled at this and watched Oishi turn red. He turned away, ignoring their presence. Rin was staring outside the window and had a dreamy look on her face.

"You look very cute today." It was out before he could even think and he reprimanded himself for such a boring compliment.

"Thanks, you look good too." Rin answered with a small smile. Oishi acting this bashful was kind of cute.

The waiter arrived with their orders, saving Oishi from the current situation.

While eating, they slowly started a conversation and they acted more naturally, laughing and joking.  
>He looked up once more and caught sight of Eiji holding up a board with "Keep this up!" written on it and giving him a thumb up. He smiled at this, which Rin noticed and she turned to see why. Immediately the boys ducked and Rin wasn't able to see them anymore. She shrugged it off and continued eating.<p>

After paying for the meal they left the restaurant.

"Its still early, how about a walk?" Rin suggested.

"Sure, there's a park nearby." Oishi agreed.

They entered the park. A lot of people were there, families picnicking, several skater and bikers and others lying on the grass reading a book or sleeping.

"How about I'll get us ice cream? You can sit down at the bench and wait for a bit." Oishi suggested.

"I can't say no to ice cream. I take chocolate!" Rin smiled at him and went to one of the last free benches, right in front of the small pond in the park. Oishi turned to the other direction and headed to a small wagon where a man was selling ice cream.

"Two cones with chocolate ice cream please." Oishi ordered. When he turned around after paying, he nearly dropped the cones he was holding because Inui had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You did well today, I got a lot of interesting data. Now you should confess to her. See, the sun's setting, perfect for you, girls like romance after all." He grinned as Oishi's face became beet red.

"I'm not doing this! I'm not even sure if I like her this way..."

"Well, this is up for you to decide. But don't forget about the juice.

Oishi gulped, but still refused to confess to her. He wasn't sure of his feelings, so he'd rather stay friends with her.

"Then you'll never find out if she likes you." Inui said in a serious tone.

"I don't need to know that right now. We're friends and that's good enough."

Inui let out a sigh. "You're letting a good chance slip. And I really wanted to see her reaction too..."

"So it's for your data again." Oishi laughed. "I'm going, Rin's waiting for her ice cream."

He walked over to Rin, who had been observing the swans in the pond, and handed her a cone. She accepted it happily and they sat there together watching the sunset.

"They would be a really cute couple. It's a pity they haven't realized their feelings yet." Fuji stepped beside Inui.

"Well, it's our job to get them together."

* * *

><p>At home in her bed Rin was thinking about Oishi. The afternoon today had been like a date, she had noticed, and Oishi had acted a little bit weird too, but it had been a nice feeling when she had been with him. Maybe she started to like him?<p>

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

"Shizuka, let's go already! Eiji isn't here, we're wasting our time!" Rina whined.

"You wanted to go to the amusement arcade."

"To see Eiji! But he's not here, he probably went to a different one or had something else to do!"

"Just let me win this one game!"

"But you've tried seven times already!"

"Shhhh, I need to concentrate."

"You're a game addict!" Rina pouted.

Shizuka shrugged and concentrated on the important thing. She slowly moved the joystick, positioned the grabber and pressed the button.

"Rina, I grabbed the bunny!" Shizuka exclaimed excitedly. But her joy wasn't of long duration. The bunny fell out of the grabber and landed in between the other stuffed animals.

"One more time!"

Rina let out a desperate sigh. It had been a bad idea to come looking for Eiji.

* * *

><p><strong>This last scene just popped into my head and I had to write it! ^^ There are those machines filled with stuffed animals and you can try to get one with a grabber you have to move with a joystick. Sadly I also have never managed to grab the stuffed animal and let it fall into that hole. -.-<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: How to hide from someone

**I'm back with a new chapter! Though, it's mostly following the plot of the manga during the Kantou finals starting chapter 195, if you want to read it. ^^**

**And thanks for all reviews/alerts/favorites, I really appreciate them! Enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**To FallenSlayer17:  
>Thanks for reviewing again! ^^ Of course lying to someone isn't a good thing to do, but well, I couldn't think anything else up to get them on a date. Also, sorry, you'll have to wait for the date with Atobe until next week. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: How to hide from someone<strong>

Today were the finals of the Kantou tournament Seigaku participated in. It was held at the same place as last week and Rin was in the park again, but this time she wasn't lost. She was wearing casual clothes instead of the uniform, she didn't like wearing skirts that always came with a female uniform, simply staring at a signboard where you could see a map of the park and trying to remember the way to the tennis courts. Suddenly she heard voices drawing nearer, and one of them she recognized. It was Atobe.

"Oi, Kabaji, get me something to drink."  
>No doubt it was him, his voice was melodic as always with that arrogant undertone.<p>

"Usu." She heard someone answer, presumably the aforementioned Kabaji.

Alarmed and a little tensed because she didn't want to meet him now, this narcissistic guy would probably think that she had been stalking him, she did what came first to her mind: hide. Though the hedges were too far away to hide in time, there was only a dustbin tight beside the board and a big tree behind it. Without thinking anything through, Rin climbed the tree, slowly grabbing one of the bigger branches, pulled herself up and stayed on it. The tree's plenty leaves were quite big and she was also wearing brownish pants which blended in with the surroundings. Holding her breath she waited for them to pass and caught sight of Atobe's purplish hair. Following behind him like a loyal dog was Kabaji, holding a now empty can of what had seemed to be iced coffee. Another five guys in the same uniform as Atobe were talking and discussing, mostly about tennis, while slowly following them. One was wearing a cap, the other had magenta colored hair, which really stood out, next to him was a guy wearing glasses with dark blue hair. Beside the cap guy was a very tall one with silver hair and a gentle expression. The last one had brown hair in a weird bowl cut and wasn't participating in any conversation. Then she noticed that Kabaji was carrying someone on his shoulder, a guy with light orange hair and who seemed to be sleeping. She could hear light snores coming from him.

They didn't notice Rin in the tree watching them as they passed. After she wasn't able to see nor hear them, Rin decided to get off the tree. She climbed down to the lowest branch that could still hold her weight, let go and landed on the ground graciously right in front of a shocked black haired seaweed head.

"Rin-san? What were you doing on that tree? Why're you here?" He was surprised, but glad to see her. "Did you come to watch me play?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh. Hi, Akaya-kun." She flashed a smile which made him blush. "Well, I was looking for the tennis courts and ummm...thought that perhaps I could find them from up there, but yeah, I still don't know where they are..."

"So you did come to watch me play! Our team's playing in the finals and we're going to win!" He exclaimed excitedly. "But perhaps you won't be able to see me play because I'm singles two." He added with a little disappointment.

"Oi, Akaya, who's that cute girlfriend of yours?" A guy with long silver hair bound to a ponytail and a small redhead chewing bubblegum appeared next to Kirihara. They were wearing the same yellow tennis uniform as him.

"She's not my girlfriend, Niou-senpai!" Kirihara protested.

"Oh, that so. Then you don't mind if I flirt a bit with her, puri." The senpai answered with a mischievous smirk and Kirihara looked at him horrified.

"Don't tease Akaya-kun so much." Now a glasses wearing guy appeared and reprimanded Niou. He turned to Rin. "I'm very sorry about my friend's behavior. My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi, and you would be?"

"Ummm, Moriyama Rin, nice to meet you."

"So, how do you know little Akaya here?" The guy names Niou asked and patted Kirihara's head.

"Don't call me little, senpai!" Kirihara protested angry and embarrassed.

"But you are my little and cute underclassman." Niou couldn't stop with the teasing.

"Stop that!" Now his face was completely red.

"Tarundoru! What are you doing, Niou? We need to get to the courts now!" A big guy wearing a cap shouted at them.

"Yes, fukubuchou."

"Are you coming with us, Rin-san? You're looking for the courts, right?"  
>Rin nodded and followed.<p>

"Now back to my question: How do you know him?" Niou repeated his question.

"Well, we both fell asleep on the same bus and had to find our way home together." Was Rin's honest reply.

"That's a good explanation. I would have never thought that Akaya could know such a pretty girl." He grinned at her, while Kirihara let out a huff.

"But I think he's rather cute." Rin protected him and once again he blushed.

"Just try looking after him for a whole day and say that he's cute." A bald, tanned guy sighed.

"Kuwahara-senpai!" Kirihara exclaimed indignantly.

"Stop harassing Akaya and Akaya, stop shouting so loud!" The fukubuchou ordered and they shut up. Rin was impressed by the respect he received from his teammates.

Soon they reached the courts: It was surrounded by a small fence and on two sides were stairs where the audience and waiting players could sit. For the coach or the captain of a team was a bench right next to the court, so that they were able to watch the match closely. Even though the game hasn't started yet, a few people were already lingering around, talking.

"Ah, Genichirou. Here you are. I've predicted that you would arrive exactly ten minutes before the start of the march." Another brown haired guy with closed eyes walked over to them and talked in the same fashion as Inui. When he noticed Rin he opened one of his eyes in surprise. "If I am correct, you are Moriyama Rin."

"Ehhh, Yanagi-senpai, how do you know her?" Kirihara asked curiously.  
>"First, she is from a rich family. Her father is famous in the sports business and her mother is also very well known as doctor and therapist. Second she has won several youth tournaments, although she doesn't play right now. Third and most important: She is the club manager of the Seigaku tennis club."<br>At the last announcement the guys seemed a little bit shocked, only the fukubuchou maintained his stoic and serious face.

"What! Rin-san, you're from Seigaku?" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Ah, Rin-senpai!" As if on cue Momo came running, Kaidoh following him. "Seems like you haven't gotten lost this time." Then he took notice of the Rikkaidai tennis regulars. "Why're you with them? That's the team we're playing against today!"

"Ahaha, they showed me the way to the courts." Rin laughed awkwardly, trying to break the arising tension between the two teams which stared at each other.

"So, Rin-san is that weak team's manager? I pity her for having to stay with such losers." Kirihara remarked, his eyes having become slightly bloodshot, and grinned at Momoshiro who was burning with rage. Kaidoh hissed dangerously like a snake, watching Kirihara cautiously.

"You shouldn't be so rude, Akaya-kun." Rin scolded him.

"You should show your opponents some respect, after all they did make it to the finals." Sanada too reprimanded him.

"Listen to your vice-captain."

Kirihara pouted. "But our team is surely going to win, so I'm only stating a fact."

"Little Akaya has a point there." Niou sided with him, a smug grin on his face."Isn't that right, Yagyuu?"

The addressed person adjusted his glasses before responding. "As I am the gentleman, I have to agree with Moriyama-san that you are being rude, and however I do think our school is going to win."

"Seigaku's team is strong, so don't underestimate us." Rin defended her school.

"Rin-san, why don't you join our team as a manager? You don't want to stay with Seigaku and their bunch of weak players, do you?" Kirihara asked her with puppy eyes.

"Huh?" Was all Rin could say in her bewilderment.

"Changing schools won't be a problem, right Sanada-fukubuchou?"

Even he couldn't withstand Kirihara's puppy eyes. He only nodded as an answer and left for the courts, together with the other players except Kirihara and Kuwahara, whose duty was to look after their second year ace.

"Oi, don't go stealing our team's manager and spouting all that nonsense about being stronger. We'll defeat you for sure!" Momo snapped.

"That so? How about a bet: If we win, Rin-san becomes our manager; if you win, well, she stays with you and you get to be this year's champion. Of course you're going to lose." Kirihara cocky speech only angered Momoshiro and Kaidoh more.

"Rin-senpai isn't just a trophy you can win!"

"Fssshhuuuu!" Kaidoh agreed.

"So you're afraid you're gonna lose. Pathetic." Kirihara snickered deviously.

"Who are you calling pathetic? We accept! We're going to win the finals!" Kaidoh had to hold Momos back or else he would have probably attacked the fellow second year standing before him.

"Great! Then I'll see you as our manager after this game, Rin-san." Kirihara's personality changed back to his cheerful self and he waved at Rin before turning and heading to his senpais with Kuwahara.

"This bastard, deciding things like this on his own..." Momo spat out through gritted teeth when Kaidoh released him."Let's get to the others."

Kaidoh seemed calm, but if one looked closer, you could see that he was trembling slightly because of his anger.

"Rin-chan, you're here! You didn't get lost this time, nya." Eiji greeted her as he saw them approaching. Then he noticed Momo's expression. "Did something happen, Momo? You look furious." He asked him concerned.

"We met the Rikkaidai players and they're full if themselves, saying we don't stand a chance against them and this Kirihara guy, you know, he was once at our school and caused a lot of trouble, asked Rin-senpai to become their manager!" Momo's rant stopped when he realized something important. "Urgh, and I agreed to the bet!"

"What kind of bet, Momoshiro?" Oishi appeared and Rin couldn't help but blush when she saw him, seeing memories of yesterday in her mind.

"Ummm, Oishi-fukubuchou. Well, I agreed that...if we lose, they'd get Rin-senpai as manager..."

"Momoshiro! How could you accept a stupid bet like this?" Now was the first time Rin had seen Oishi this angry. He shook his head to calm down.

"So that's what happened. Don't worry, Oishi, we'll definitely win, especially if our beloved manager is at stake." Fuji joined their conversation and patted Oishi's shoulder.

Everyone laughed at what Fuji had said, only Inui, who had been listening, was worried. No matter how often he had calculated their chance of winning, it was always very slim, though he didn't tell them. But then he smiled, remembering how the team managed to get over every obstacle even if everything was against them and set his worries aside. Someone tapped his shoulder and when he turned he saw a slightly nervous Rin.

"Inui, you didn't tell me that Atobe would be here." She whispered."I don't want to be seen by him, what should I do now?"

"Oh, I have planned things out." He gave a sign to Fuji who immediately came.

"Then I'll start with your hair." He smiled at her, leaving an ominous feeling in her.

"What are you going to do?" Rin asked a little panicky.

"Don't worry, braiding one's hair won't harm anyone." Fuji replied with a chuckle.  
>He finished fast and lastly Inui put a cap on her head, the brim hiding her face.<p>

"Now we just spread the rumors that you're from Ryuuzaki-sensei's family. They'll believe it because she also has braids." Inui explained.

"And you think that works?" Rin doubted his plan.

"It will, I don't think Atobe will be too interested in a girl on Seigaku's team. And as precaution you can also have a pair of my glasses." Inui opened his tennis bag to reveal several glasses just like the one he was wearing.

"It should be alright." Rin sighed. "Who wants a little snack? I made cookies."

She opened her shoulder bag and took out a plastic box filled with different kinds of cookies to the brim. As soon as she opened it, everyone flocked around her, trying to grab a piece.

"Wait! One after another." She shouted and they hurriedly formed a row. But first she turned to the coach and offered her the biscuits before giving them to the boys, who ate everything in less than three minutes, especially Momoshiro, Eiji and Ryoma had gotten the most, leaving the empty box for Rin.

"Thanks, Rin-senpai. They were good!" Momoshiro complimented her. The others agreed, but then they felt a malicious aura coming from Fuji.

"Too bad I didn't get one, so I don't know how it tasted." He smiled sweetly, but a menacing aura surrounded him.

"S-Sorry, Fuji-senpai. We-"

Rin took another box out, smaller than the first one.

"I made wasabi cookies, my first try. I personally think they're delicious, but I want your opinion on it."

"Thank you, Rin." Fuji smiled and his dark aura vanished and the other regulars let out a relieved sigh.

He took one, eating it slowly. "Yes, they're delicious, but how about you add some pepper or ginger?" He suggested.

"Umm, good idea. I'll try it out."

Momoshiro snatched a cookie, but spit it out after tasting only a bit. "Spicy! Need water!"

Ryoma handed him his water bottle, which he hastily took, and gulped the water down.

"Thanks, Echizen. You're a life saver."

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai."

At this Kaidoh snickered.

"Are you laughing about me, viper? As if you could eat one of those cookies!"

"Fshhuuu, at least I would have prepared the water before eating it."

And another verbal brawl started between those two, but it stopped when the loudspeakers announced the beginning of the finals.

"Good luck everyone, give it your best!" Rin cheered and sat down beside the coach on the bench, earning murmurs from the audience.

"There's a girl with Seigaku's team!" "I heard they've gotten a manager." "Why's there a girl?"

From the other side of the court someone was waving enthusiastically to get the attention of Rin.

"Rin-san, nice to see you again!"

"It's Rokkaku's captain, Kintaro Aoi!" A freshman exclaimed.

Just then, on the other side of the courts, Atobe arrived with his school's regulars to watch. When he heard the name Rin, he turned around looking for a certain girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. There were only some girls cheering for the teams, a few of his fan girls following him and a girl wearing a cap and braided hair, but she was probably a relative of the coach, who became the manager of Seigaku's team. It must have been another person named Rin.

"Lucky, a cute girl right in front of me!" An orange head appeared behind Rin. He leaned on the fence and started hitting on her, asking for her number.

"It's Yamabuki's Sengoku!" One of the first years exclaimed.

"Oi, Sengoku, stop bothering Rin-senpai!" Momo protected her.

"It seems you're popular with the guys, Oishi has to watch out." Fuji commented, a smile plastered on his face. 'Especially for Atobe.' He added in his thoughts.

"Fuji! Stop implying things again!" Oishi shouted at him, his nervousness and worries making him a bit jumpy today.

"Look, Oishi's blushing, nya!" Eiji pointed at him with a grin.

A few minutes before the begin of the matches; the players were called to assemble. The regulars, now serious, headed onto the courts, where the two teams greeted each other. Center of all attention was Ryoma, though Oishi's declaration of Seigaku's victory also caused an uproar. They left the courts again for the first match to play and stood outside the small fence to watch the game and cheer the players on, Kawamura was even holding a big flag with Seigaku's crest, a blue flower with the Japanese characters for Seigaku written on it.

The first match was between the doubles pair Momo and Kaidoh against a small guy with red hair named Marui Bunta, the one who had been constantly chewing bubble gum, and his bald partner Kuwahara Jackal, a half Brazilian as Inui told her, which explained his dark tanned skin. They were both formidable opponents, one of them concentrating on attacks while the other defended.

At first Rin was a little skeptical about the pairing since she had seen Momo and Kaidoh quarreling nearly every time they were near each other, so she doubted that their teamwork would be really good. To her surprise they played well together because they knew each other's strong points and weaknesses thanks to their rivalry.  
>Their surprise attack right off the start didn't work out and the momentum was on Rikkaidai's side; Marui's special volley techniques had shocked them and taken over the game. When Kaidoh hit his snake, it was returned and copied by the other player. Due to this Kaidoh was crushed, while Momo tried playing the game alone until he recovered. As Momo called out for him and hurt his knee, he snapped out of his stupefied state and lent his bandana for him to tie around the injury. They nearly started quarreling again, but then Momo told him about the plan for a counterattack. With a mischievous smirk they continued the match. Kaidoh directly challenged Kuwahara to an endurance battle, although the latter was known for his stamina. In the end they only got a game and lost 6-1. After this match both of them were totally exhausted and also disappointed. Rin prepared their drinks and towels to wipe the sweat off.<p>

"Good match, guys." She smiled at them.

Kaidoh only grunted while Momo promised to win his next match.  
>Next up was the golden pair, Oishi and Eiji, against Rikkaidai's combination of the gentleman Yagyuu and the trickster Niou. As it was Oishi's comeback match because of a wrist injury, he felt more nervous than usual. He calmed down when he saw a woman with her husband and her newborn child. He had helped her when she was pregnant and had injured his wrist at that time.<p>

Shortly after the start of the match Eiji was hit with the tennis ball. He passed out and fell to the ground.

"Eiji!" Oishi screamed and ran to him. Rin also stood up from the bench, grabbed the first aid kit and dashed onto the court. She immediately checked his pulse and to her relief it was stable. Still, the ambulance was called; in the meantime Rin looked after him. They didn't move him, scared that his head had been damaged, but soon the ambulance car arrived. The paramedics heaved him on a stretcher to get him into the car and do a check-up, but suddenly Eiji opened his eyes and got up, claiming he could continue playing.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Eiji. You should at least rest-"

"I'm fine, nya! You worry too much, Oishi!" He exclaimed, even jumping up and down energetically to prove his point.

"Just let me do a short check-up, then I'll let you play."

"Okay, Rin-chan!"

* * *

><p>Atobe couldn't shake the feeling of having met the manager of Seigaku before, who was tending to this acrobatic player of Seigaku. It seemed that her name was Rin too and she also had black hair. But the Rin he knew was from a rich family, they wouldn't send their only daughter to a normal commoner school. Well, he just had to catch a glimpse of her face and he'd knew if it was the right girl.<p>

The match resumed with a good start for Seigaku's side. Through their amazing combination play they managed to get the first lead. It was Rin's first time seeing them play together in a serious game. But immediately Rikkaidai counterattacked with Yagyuu's laser beam and they lost two games. Slowly Eiji got accustomed to the speed of this fast ball and returned it, as a result they tied yet again. For the crowd it was a captivating match to watch as neither pair gave in, they were cheering loudly when gasps and shouts were heard as Niou hit a laser beam, even faster than the other. It turned out that Niou and Yagyuu had been posing as the other to fool their opponents, a trick by Niou also known as the trickster of the courts. This had a shocking impact on the golden pair and soon they were behind by three games. Rin got more anxious while watching; if they lost that would mean two losses for Seigaku, surely a bad situation to be in.

Thanks to Ryuuzaki-sensei's speech they calmed down again and used a new formation. With this Oishi managed to seal the real laser beam of Yagyuu, while Eiji returned Niou's and they got two games. In an inattentive moment Yagyuu was able to hit his special technique and the match ended with Rikkaidai's second win.  
>Due to this the mood on Seigaku's side became slightly depressed, but the regulars still remained positive.<p>

"It's your turn now, Inui."

Inui stood up, marched to the court where his opponent was waiting.

"Yanagi Renji, whom Inui is going to play now, had been his doubles partner in Junior High. He also taught him how to use data tennis." Oishi explained.  
>That surprised a few persons who didn't know about it.<p>

"Then they must know each other well. This should be an interesting match." Rin stated.

The match started. Inui's plays were flawless thanks to his data and soon he led the game with two sets. But at this point Yanagi started playing seriously, he had observed Inui and now attacked him, showing him that his calculations were wrong. The count went to 3-2 for Yanagi and Inui, as desperate as he was because his data wasn't working, abandoned his play style, solely relying on his instincts. With this he managed to catch up to his opponent and even take the lead. It was strange seeing the usually calm and observing Inui to run around the court energetically while returning the ball, but even without his data his tennis skills were amazing. He caught up to a ball on the opposite side of the court or reacted quick enough to return a fast slice.

This momentum didn't last long. Yanagi too increased the speed of his balls again and went all out. He gained back the lead, causing the cheers for Rikkaidai going louder and louder. One more game and Rikkaidai would win the Kantou tournament for the third time straight. Surprisingly Inui caught up yet again and Seigaku's hope grew. The match went into a tiebreak, none of the players losing more than two points and the rallies getting longer. Cheers for both sides were heard, but Seigaku's joyous shouts when Inui's win for Seigaku was announced drowned it out.

"Way to go, Inui-senpai!" "We knew you could pull it off!"

Now there was still a chance for them to win. They had two matches to go.

However Rikkaidai's side wasn't nearly as happy as on Seigaku's, even though they were leading with two wins. Their captain Yukimura was in the hospital, shortly undergoing surgery. They had promised him they would remain undefeated until his return, they also had wanted to inform him of their win at the finals before it began, but they had underestimated the opponents' strength which meant if they didn't finish the next match within thirteen minutes, they wouldn't be able to announce their victory.

"Don't worry, vice captain. I'll end this match fast." Kirihara's self-confident voice chimed.

"Kirihara-kun, was it?" Fuji stepped onto the court, removing his jacket. "If you're in a hurry, I'll be happy to oblige,...but you may not be the winner."  
>His last line was like from a hero out of a manga and Rin had to suppress her laughter because of the seriousness of this situation. (Seriously, when I read this I really had to laugh, it's just too cliché.)<p>

"You're called a genius, right? Did you know that when you crush a genius they're actually very fragile?" Kirihara provoked him. "And don't worry about your manager, she'll be in good hands at our school." He added in a whisper, his smirk widening as he saw Fuji getting angrier.

"I heard that Kirihara-kun is the ace of Rikkaidai. How strong is he?" Rin asked with a concerned voice.

"He defeated Tachibana from Fudomine who is a player at national level. Though some say it was an accident." Oishi informed her. "He may even be at a higher level than Fuji."

His response only made her worries grow. Kirihara had been so confident when he claimed that he'd win this match in thirteen minutes. She hoped that Fuji was going to win, not only for Seigaku's sake, but also so she wouldn't have to change schools. Even though Rin didn't have many friends at Seigaku besides Rina, Shizuka and the tennis regulars, she had been content. People would ask her for help sometimes and she was known for being reliable and good at organizing. She hadn't had any enemies, except the fan girls if they counted, and she got along with everyone more or less. It was a comfortable school life and she really didn't want to leave it, especially since she had grown fond of the tennis club members as their manager.

The match began with Fuji dominating it. When Kirihara's eyes became bloodshot his speed and power increased, but using his triple counters Fuji took the lead. Angry, Kirihara kicked the net and earned a warning from the umpire. The match resumed, however, as soon as Kirihara found an opening he used it, knocking Fuji to the ground. The coach went to check on him and was shocked to find out that his eyes had been hurt and that his vision was temporarily impaired, but let him continue play. Rin noticed that something was off from the shocked expression of the coach, but when she asked she wouldn't get an answer, so Rin tried to find out what was wrong through observing the game.  
>Now Kirihara dominated the match. Fuji's timing seemed to be off and sometimes he wouldn't reach the ball to return it. Then Rin realized it: He wasn't able to see the ball! He was playing while only relying on feeling the ball, if that was possible. Slowly he got accustomed to being blind and his returns became more accurate. Kirihara tried confusing him with the sound of the racket scratching the ground, but that didn't prevent Fuji from getting the lead back. Still, Kirihara was persistent and tied the score, only to have Fuji leading again. Finally it was match point for Fuji. But because of his strong will to win Kirihara unconsciously awakened the state of self actualization. With this irregular playing style copying other styles, he managed to get back some points. As he used one of Sanada's techniques the gut of Fuji's racket was separated, but he returned the next ball by using the frame. In the end Kirihara's grip wasn't strong enough to handle Sanada's technique and Fuji won 7-5.<p>

Now it stood two wins for each team, making the finals even more exciting. The tension rose when the players entered the court. On one side was Sanada Genichirou, also nicknamed 'the emperor', and on the other Ryoma who was much smaller than his opponent. Depending on who was going to win the outcome of this tournament final would be decided.  
>Right off the bat Ryoma activated the state of self actualization to keep up with Sanada and got the first set. But soon his opponent used his full strength, overpowered him with his special technique called Fuu Rin Ka Zan and gained four sets while Ryoma's movements got slower, even though he managed to seal the Fuu move.<p>

"What has happened to Echizen? He suddenly looks so exhausted!" Horio, one of the first years exclaimed.

Immediately Inui started his explanation. "Because of activating the state of self-actualization, he used up more of his energy than normal, it also tires the body faster out, but if he hadn't done that he wouldn't have been able to play on even terms with Sanada."

The cheers for Rikkaidai got while Seigaku could only watch as Ryoma was dominated by Sanada, hardly keeping up with him, losing yet another set. But he didn't give up and after a few tries managed to return the Ka of Sanada's Fuu Rin Ka Zan. Immediately the cheers for Seigaku went loud as Rikkaidai's members were shocked. Continuing with his fast paced playing style he gained two more sets, the score now being 3-5.

"If Echizen continues playing like this, his body won't hold out any longer!" Horio screamed again.

Still, Ryoma's pace didn't drop, he even increased the speed of his hits and tied with Sanada, though even with his efforts he wasn't able to prevent the match point for Sanada. But luck was on his side and the ball went out. Taking this chance he caught up again and when he was only one point away from winning, Sanada entered the state of self-actualization to everyone's surprise. With both of them in this state the match became even more thrilling. Ryoma attacked with a smash, but it was lobbed by Sanada. In order to reach the ball, Ryoma climbed the umpire's seat, jumped and hit it with a new technique called Cool Drive. Instead of bouncing, the ball glided along the ground and didn't give Sanada the chance to hit it.

With this it was Seigaku's win. The more enthusiastic regulars stormed on the court and threw Ryoma in the air, screaming "Ochibi!", while Rin, Kaidoh, Fuji and Inui only watched them with a smile.

"Ahhh, Oishi's crying." Eiji shouted.

"Wha-? I'm not-" He tried to deny it, but the others just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you go hug him, Rin?" Fuji asked her, a playful tone in his voice.<p>

"Stop that, Fuji! Geez, always with your innuendos." She boxed his shoulder lightly.

He chuckled at her behavior, then turned to Eiji, who was also participating in throwing Ryoma up and down. "Eiji, Rin here needs a hug!"

"Everyone, group hug with Rin-chan!"  
>After Ryoma landed safely on the ground, they headed straight for Rin, who desperately hid behind Kaidoh, thinking his glare would stop them, but sadly for the two of them, they just continued dashing and tackled them in a hug. Squeezed and sandwiched between a lot of sweaty guys wasn't comfortable and Rin was happy when she managed to snake herself out of the hug. Kaidoh wasn't that lucky; he was hissing and glaring, but everyone, Momoshiro included, ignored it and squeezed him even harder.<p>

"You're going to pay for that, Fuji!"

"I'm looking forward to it." He winked at her and left to talk with the coach.

"It's great, isn't it? Seigaku's going to be in the nationals as the champions of the Kantou tournament." Oishi approached her the first time this day. Both of them had been avoiding each other because of yesterday's 'date', but now such a small thing didn't matter.

"Yeah, you did a great job as the team captain."

"Don't flatter me, Tezuka's way above me. I hope he's back for the Nationals or else I'd worry myself to death." Oishi scratched his head, his expression falling a little.

"Not with me here, I'll help you out as much as I can." Rin patted his shoulder.

"We may have lost this time, but don't think you'll be able to win against us a second time at the Nationals." Sanada announced, the other members smirking confidently.

"And the bet's still going!" Kirihara turned to Momo.

Finally the finals were closed with handshakes of both teams.

"Aahhh, so tired, good thing we have a break before the award ceremony." Momoshiro yawned to emphasize his fatigue.

"You really have no stamina." Kaidoh grunted disapprovingly.

"What did you say? I'll never play doubles with you again!"

"That's good with me. Playing with you is troublesome."

"I'll show you how troublesome I am!"

"Please stop! We just won and you're quarreling again." Oishi cut in, trying to calm the both of them and keeping them at a safe distance. Eiji and Kawamura jumped in to help him, while

Fuji smiled. "Ah, young ones these days are so lively." He commented.

"You're only one year older than them, Fuji. So don't talk like an old man. It makes me feel old too, just because we're in the same year." Rin sweat dropped.

"Rin, I've got the thing you wanted. I forgot to give it to you before the tournament." Inui handed her a small test glass filled with a liquid.

"Umm, thanks... So what effects does it have? I don't want him to lose consciousness out of the blue. A stomachache would be fine."

"Oh, you'll see." He showed a devious smirk. "It won't be that bad, only a little bit unpleasant for him. Take good care of it."

Rin shuddered and decided she didn't need too much information. She trusted Inui, even though he was weird, well, everyone from Seigaku was.

"Then I'll go to the restroom, I'll give you the cap and everything back later, I won't need it anymore."

"Sure, we'll be waiting."

Rin dashed away. During the match she had already felt the need to look for a toilet, but leaving it hadn't been an option. Now she couldn't hold it back any longer. After running for awhile she realized she didn't even know where the restroom was. Only through asking a passerby did she find one.

"Aahhn, isn't that Seigaku's rumored manager?"

Rin was glad that she was wearing the cap hiding her face when she heard the voice of Atobe.

"What are you doing out here alone? You're quite far away from the courts."

Rin pointed at the restroom, not daring to speak because he could recognize her voice.

"Then before you go in, let me see your face. I heard you are very cute, a real beauty."

She shook her head and headed for the door of the restroom, but was stopped by Atobe grabbing her wrist. Judging from the girl's reaction she could really be Rin, or just a very shy girl.

"Come now, what's the problem?"

"Oi, Atobe! Are you harassing girls again?" Someone Rin couldn't see shouted.

He let go of her and turned to the guy who had just appeared.

"None of your business. I'll be leaving, but we'll meet again." He added and turned back to smirk at Rin, who sighed of relief that he hadn't found out who she was.

"Are you alright?" This time it was a girl's voice. "Seriously, that Atobe always has to get what he wants, even if he hurts others."

"I'm fine, thank you..." Rin looked at her with a questioning stare. Under the brim of her cap she could make out a cute girl with rather short brown hair pinned by hair clips and in a school uniform she didn't recognize.

"I'm Tachibana An, just call me An. You're from Seigaku, right?"

"Yes, excuse me. I need to use the restroom for a bit..."

The girl named An laughed. "Sorry, so that's why you were trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. We'll wait here, someone should escort you."  
>Now Rin remembered the boy who had shouted at Atobe a few moments ago. He stood a little behind Ann and had hair of a darker brown shade.<p>

"Thank you very much."

"No need to be so formal."

Rin entered the small restroom and after finishing the important thing, she removed the hair ties and shook her hair a little. Because of the braids it was a bit curly. Then she took off the cap and put it into her bag. Checking herself in the mirror a last time, she nodded and left the room.

Outside An squealed when she saw Rin. "Wow that was just like a transformation. A moment ago you looked a little bit like a nerd, now you look fantastic. Right, Kamio-kun?"

"She's not as cute as you, An-chan." The boy replied blushing obviously having a crush on her.

"Well, she looks more mature than me. So, I haven't asked your name yet!"

"I'm Moriyama Rin."

"Then I'll call you Rin-chan! How about you meet the other guys from my school's tennis team? I heard you're the manager of Seigaku's team. Isn't that tough? Or do you perhaps like one of them?" She bombarded Rin with questions.

"Of course it would be nice to meet you friends, being a manager isn't as tough as being the captain of the team and no, I am not in love with any of them." At least I don't think so now, Rin added in her thoughts. But she wasn't going to tell a girl she had just met about her problems with boys, especially not because she knew all of them.

"Then let's get going! Come, Kamio!" The boy followed her like a loyal puppy. "I'll introduce you to my brother, Rin-chan! I'm sure you'll like him, he's a very nice guy. How about you go on a date with him? I think you'd suit each other well. You seem like a polite and responsible girl, not too fancy or loud. Just the type my brother likes, or at least I think so. He hasn't dated a single girl yet, that's really a pity. That's because he's thinking only about tennis. He's the captain and the player coach of Fudomine's tennis club, you see. That's a lot of work. But you'd be alright with this, right? After all you are the manager of a tennis team. You probably even play yourself. My brother is really good at tennis, he is on national level. But since we're from Kyushuu you might not have heard of him, but that doesn't matter. It would be great if he got you as a girlfriend. Then I wouldn't be the only girl hanging out with those guys. You know, it's somewhat frustrating to not be able to talk to a girl when you need to. Some things you just can't discuss with a boy. Like shopping. Yeah, we should go shopping sometime! I like your clothes, you've got to show me the shop where you've bought them. And we're at the court. Kamio-kun, hurry up. The ceremony's already starting!" An's rant ended when they arrived at the courts just on time.  
>Rin had been listening to her and had started wondering how long a human could talk without catching a breath. An seemed like a really nice and kind girl who needed a female friend to talk to.<p>

"Brother, I'm here!" She shouted and waved.

A guy with short black hair in a black tennis outfit waved back and smiled.

"That's my brother, what do you think, Rin-chan?"

"He looks nice..." Was all Rin managed to say, before the Seigaku regulars spotted her and waved at her.

"Doesn't he? I'll introduce you later." Ann giggled with anticipation.

The ceremony ended after ten minutes. Rin excused herself for a bit to talk with Ryuusaki-sensei who was watching the ceremony not far away. Then she ran back to An who was now talking to a group of boys all in the same tennis uniform.

"Look, brother! That's Rin-chan, the manager of Seigaku, isn't she pretty?"

At this Rin blushed, she hoped An hadn't told her brother any unnecessary things involving a date.

"Nice to meet you, Moriyama-san. I am Tachibana Kippei. I hope my little sister hasn't been too intrusive." He smiled at her charmingly.

"What are you implying? I'm a nice girl, right Rin-chan?" An huffed and glared at her brother.

"Sure, spirited and nice." Rin answered with a smile.

"See, she says I'm nice!"

"Don't forget about spirited."

"Well, that's a good trait!"

Kamio joined the conversation. "I think An-chan is perfect the way she is, Tachibana-san." He looked at her blushing furiously.

"Oh, so you've met Fudomine, Rin-senpai!" Momo appeared.

Immediately Kamio's personality changed from admiring to hostile.

"Why're you here, Momoshiro!" He snarled.

"Don't worry, Kamio. I'm not here to steal your precious An-chan~" Momo teased him.

"Wh-What are you talking about? An-chan would never-"

"So, Rin-senpai. What do you think of Fudomine? They're also a very strong team."

"Wait, Momo-chan," An interrupted him. "Rin-chan is your senpai? So she's a third year?"

Momo nodded.

"That's great! Then she's the same age as my brother." An exclaimed excitedly.

"Where's Echizen?" A blue haired boy asked Momoshiro, then he started mumbling. "We still didn't have a rematch and the last time we met he bought the last grip tape of the store that I saw first and up until now it's still sold out..."

"Oi, Momo-senpai. We're going to Taka-san's place now, are you coming with us? Rin-senpai too." Ryoma asked the two with a Ponta can in his hand, interrupting the boy's mumbling,  
>who just started another rant.<p>

"So you were here, Echizen. Then we can have a rematch and if you lose you'll give me the grip tape, don't think that you're going to win again, I have trained hard and thanks to Tachibana-san I've improved my skills a lot so you won't be able to beat me as easily as before..."

He was ignored and Ryoma looked at Rin and Momoshiro with a questioning stare.

"Of course I'll come! As if I'd let you eat all the sushi!" Momoshiro replied.

An took Rin's arm. "Sorry, but Rin-chan is coming with me. You don't mind, do you brother?"

"I don't mind."

"Then see you on Monday, Rin-senpai." Ryoma left.

"Oi, wait Echizen! See you!" He hurried away after saying a quick good bye.

"Come, Rin-chan! We're going to my home now. Hurry up, brother!"

The team members disbanded, each heading home their own way. Rin was together in a group with the Tachibana siblings, Kamio and the blue haired boy named Ibu. An would talk, while Kamio agreed to everything she said and her brother remained silent except when she asked him a question. Ibu was mumbling to himself and Rin just listened to An and would sometimes make a comment.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Rin found herself in a comfortable living room sitting on a sofa next to Tachibana in a rather awkward silence. An had said she would prepare the tea, so the two of them could chat a little.<p>

"So, Tachibana-san. I heard you're a national level player." Rin started a conversation.

"Yes, what about you, Moriyama-san. Do you play tennis?"

"I've played for awhile, but right now I'm only the manager of a tennis team."

They continued conversing casually with each other, not noticing An observing them from the kitchen. She was quite content with herself, perhaps her brother would soon have a girlfriend! Then he wouldn't be too hung up about her getting a boyfriend.

Rin stayed at Tachibana's place until after dinner. She was surprised to see that Kippei, they had taken to calling each other by first name, was the one cooking dinner. She helped him and the three of them then ate dinner together. After that they talked a little bit more and before Rin left, she exchanged cell phone numbers with An.

"Let's meet up soon!"

"Sure."

Rin waved and headed for the bus station.

* * *

><p>In the Tachibana house, An turned to her brother.<p>

"So, how's she? I know you like her! You've got to call her and ask her out for a date!"

Tachibana just chuckled, his sister loved using the word date even if she meant a normal meeting.

"Why don't you go on a 'date' with her?"

"This time I really mean a date! A meeting between a couple!" And she boxed her brother.

He thought for a bit. "I'll consider it."


	14. Chapter 14:How to ruin a date

**Hi, the next chapter's up!~ I personally had fun writing this, but some of the characters may be a little bit OC. -.- I'm not very familiar with the other Hyotei regulars. There's also a bit of Atobe fluff! ^^ I hope you'll like it.**

**Big thanks to FallenSlayer18 and mewmewlover23 for reviewing again! Also to those who alerted/favorited the story! ^^ Thank you!**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: How to ruin a date<strong>

Today was the day of the dreaded date. Even the fact that it was a sunny Sunday didn't improve Rin's mood. She got out of bed grouchily and stumbled to the bathroom to get ready. After a nice warm shower she went downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother was already up and awake, humming cheerfully while she made pancakes.

"Good morning, dear!" She greeted as she noticed Rin, who only mumbled 'morning' in response and started making coffee.

"Why so down? Shouldn't you be excited? It's your first date!" Her mother exclaimed a little angrily.

Rin mumbled some incoherent words and strolled to the table to set down one cup. The other she held with her two hands and drank a mouthful of the cafe.

"I'm still a little tired." She muttered, taking another sip of the coffee. "Are the pancakes done?"

"Here," she handed Rin a plate with delicious, warm pancakes," how was yesterday's tennis match?"

"Our team won 3:2, we lost both doubles, but caught up during singles."

"That's amazing!"

Rin started eating, ending their conversation. After she finished she turned to her mum.

"What's dad doing?"

Her mother thought for awhile, then answered. "I think he's in Osaka right now. There's this baseball final at the Koushien stadium."

"So, just like every year..."

"Now, let's get you dressed up and pretty, how about curling your hair? You'd look really cute!" Her mother squealed.

First she made her change into the clothes they had bought on Thursday, and then she divided her hair and tied it to two not plaited pigtails. Her mother wanted to make her up too; however, Rin refused and only allowed her to use the mascara. The lip gloss would be sticky and unhandy while eating.  
>The doorbell rang.<p>

"That must be the chauffeur driving you to Keigo's school. Hurry up, Rin!"

"Yeah, yeah." Rin was putting on the sandals, grabbed her satchel and left the house.

"You forgot the camera! Remind yourself to take photos!" Her mother handed her the small device. "Have fun!"

Rin got into the limousine and waved her mum goodbye. The chauffeur immediately started driving. In the car she checked her belongings in the satchel. There was her cell phone, some  
>money, the keys for the house, the camera, tissues and the most important thing: the small test glass filled with Inui's latest 'juice'. It was a light yellow, quite a normal color if you considered his other inventions. He hadn't told her anything about the exact effects, but had warned her not to use too much of it. Setting the thoughts in the back of her mind, she watched the outside landscape fly by.<p>

* * *

><p>The car stopped. They had only driven for ten minutes, it was a short drive, but the car had been very comfortable and she wanted to wait in the limousine for Atobe to come.<p>

"Excuse me, miss," the chauffeur turned to her," could you get Atobe-sama?"

"Sure." Rin answered, but inwardly she sighed and got out of the car.  
>A boy in the Hyotei school uniform was passing by. Rin stopped him and asked about the whereabouts of the tennis courts. He blushed, pointed with his finger in a direction and stammered:"J-Just up ahead."<p>

Rin thanked him and went into the direction he had told her, a satisfied grin on her face because of the reaction she got. It seemed she looked cuter than she thought.

The Hyotei tennis regulars had just finished their routine Sunday training and were standing on the courts in their changed clothes. Only their captain had been talking to the coach and didn't get the chance to go change. But the regulars were facing a problem: How does one leave the court if it is surrounded by fan girls? The cheering club had already left, now just the fan clubs of the players were still waiting to talk with them, take a photo or get an autograph. Sure, most of them were Atobe's fans and would listen to every word he said, but he was busy with other things right now, so they decided to stand there and wait for him to finish and leave. Someone boxed herself through the crowd of people, earning indignant screams. A girl stumbled out of the group and entered the court. She had black hair tied to pigtails and blue eyes looked around as if they were searching for someone. She was wearing expensive clothes as one could see by the label.

"Oi, you can't just enter the court without permission." Shishido said to her.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for someone. His name is Atobe Keigo. Do you perhaps happen to know him?" Rin asked.

"He's there discussing something with our coach. What do you want from him?" He narrowed his eyes at her.  
>If it was another of those fan girls just trying to get Atobe's attention, he'd kick her out immediately. Damn him for getting all the cute girls. Though she looked a little more...tomboyish. Normally girls would try to look as cute as possible, not that he thought she wasn't, she was a lot cuter than a girl wearing a dress with lots of frills and tons of makeup. He found himself blushing slightly as she stared at him. She was nearly as tall as him.<br>The other regulars watched their conversation, ready to step in should the girl really be a fan girl who would even try to get to Atobe with force, which had happened a few times before an ended with a fuming fan girl and scratched regulars.

"I have an...appointment with him." She really didn't want to admit in front of someone that it was a date.

Shishido raised an eyebrow. "Really? He's busy right now so you have to come back later."

Rin shrugged indifferently. "If that's so, then tell him it is impolite to make a girl wait. Was nice to meet you."

She turned on her heel and wanted to leave the court, but a hand grabbed her wrist and she heard an all too familiar voice she wished she didn't know.

"So you're already here, Rin. Quite eager on the date, aren't you, ahn? Perhaps...you missed the awesome me?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"First off, don't you know the word personal space?" she shoved him away from her," and second, the earlier I come, the faster we can get it over and done with."

"You have a point." Atobe snickered. She still had her strong personality and didn't get swayed by him, just as he liked it.  
>"Ore-sama will go change now, why don't you sit down on the bench and talk a little with those guys?" He winked and left.<p>

Grumbling, she followed his proposal and let herself fall onto the bench.

The regulars had followed the short conversation between their captain and this girl. They were surprised to see her acting so natural and cocky around him without squealing or trying to impress him and even respected her a bit for talking back and shoving him, though they wondered why the girl would dislike him this much. Usually girls would be delighted when he would talk to or only look at them, but she was different. And that was a plus point for Shishido who didn't really like Atobe either.

"Why does Atobe always get all the nice girls?" He sighed.

"What do you mean by that, Ryou?" Mukahi asked. "Are you interested in that girl? She looks a little boyish, though I admit she's cute."

"But there are plenty of girls that have a crush on you, Shishido-senpai!" Ootori tried to cheer him up.

"All of them aren't acting natural," He responded. "And they're all fangirls, you yourself know how creepy they can get."

They shivered as they thought back to last year's Valentine's Day.

"Then, how would your ideal girlfriend be like? We could ask her some questions, perhaps she is even your dream girl." Oshitari proposed with a smirk.

Shishido thought for awhile. "Well, someone a little boyish, but cute, good at cooking, a little cocky, or it wouldn't be fun with her, and she should understand that tennis is important to me."

"Now, how about we ask her? Perhaps she's even your dream girl, a girlfriend would be agood confidence boost. Let's choose someone..." Oshitari looked around in the group and stopped at a second year. "How about you, Hiyoshi?"

He frantically shook his head in response. "Senpai can do it himself."

"How about everyone walks over to her together? This way no one will have to face her alone." Ootori suggested and smiled at his friend Hiyoshi who gratefully looked at him.

The others agreed and they did as Ootori suggested. First they introduced themselves.

"I'm Ootori Choutaro, nice to meet you." The tall, silver haired boy smiled warmly at her. He looked cute, Rin thought to herself.

"Shishido Ryou." A boy with short brown hair and a cap said while avoiding her eyes.

"I'm Mukahi Gakuto." The smallest of them with magenta colored hair bounced around her.

"My name is Oshitari Yuushi, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss." A dark blue haired boy wearing glasses said with a smirk.

"And I'm Wakashi Hiyoshi." The last boy with light brown hair introduced himself.

"Ah, Jirou is sleeping again and Kabaji should be with Atobe," Oshitari said. Then he turned back to Rin. "So what is your name, miss?"

"Moriyama Rin, nice to meet you all." She responded.

"So, Moriyama-san, we'd like to ask you some questions, if that is alright with you?" He continued.

Rin shrugged and he took it as a yes.

"Do you like tennis? Play it perpaps too?" Was his first question.

"Sure, have played before and am now the manager of the tennis club at my school." The boys seemed to like this answer.

"Then can you cook?" He asked next.

She nodded. "Of course, I often make snacks for the tennis players."

"Can you make cheese sandwiches?" Shishido cut in.

"Make them once in a while for the club."

"So, I guess you're good at it." Oshitari took part in the conversation again and Rin just nodded.

"What would you do if a boy asked you out? " he asked next.

Rin blushed. "If I like him or at least have a good impression, I'd consider it. He'd also have to prove to me that he'd be worth going out with. That I could have fun with him-," she stopped. "What's with this personal question? Why do you want to know that?"

"Oh, I just wanted to find out what type of guy you preferred, it seems you aren't very fond of Atobe."

"And? Did you find out, Mr. Love-Doctor?"

He cuckled and then paused in a dramatic way. "Well, you'd be compatible with Atobe-"

Rin interrupted him. "I think your results are wrong."

"Just let me continue. You'd be compatible with him, but you'd have small fights everyday because of your personalities. Oh, I have to add I'm not telling you whom you're best compatible with, only with whom you're compatible. So, next I would say Shishido here-"

Shishido, who was drinking something, nearly choked on this and got a coughing fit.

"Well, I'd say you'd be similar in your character, though you'd still tease each other, but also have some peaceful moments."

"Sounds good." Rin flashed a smile at Shishido who turned beet red.

"And the last type, I did this analysis only with the Hyotei regulars, so there aren't that many possibilities..." He smirked. "I'll let you guess."

"I bet it's you yourself, Yuushi!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"I think so too." Shishido agreed.

"I'm not sure..." Ootori murmured while thinking hard. He had no clue how his senpai could get enough information out of these questions and know who'd be compatible with whom.

"I'm not answering this question." Hiyoshi refused.

"What if it's you?" Mukahi teased him.

He didn't answer, but turned slightly red. Jirou snored in the background.

"Tell us, Yuushi!" Mukahi cheered.

"What do you think, miss?" Oshitari instead turned to Rin.

She shrugged. "I don't know you guys very well, but at least I'd think it wasn't that bouncy boy here." She pointed at Mukahi who huffed.

"That's right because you'd be compatible with..." Another dramatic pause. "The nicest and kindest and most selfless boy at our school: Ootori Choutaro."

"Wait, don't you think you've miscalculated something? First two rather, let's say loud and flashy guys and then a quiet one?" Mukahi asked.

"In what way am I flashy? " Shishido grumbled.

So Oshitari started explaining. "Well, she said a guy whom she could have fun with. It's not like she's naturally cocky and likes to fight. That means she's also compatible with a boy like Ootori. They could have nice conversations and be like an ideal couple. Both are responsible, care about others and are rather calm, though they do they have a strong will. So you could say they're even more similar."

"Then tell me, Yuushi, with which girl am I compatible?" Mukahi asked.

"Sorry, but I don't know enough girls this well. I can tell you with whom of the regulars you're compatible with." He smirked.

"Yuck, not interested in boys!"

"What about your perfect doubles partner?"

"Of course that's you, Yuushi!"

"Nice to hear that."

"Hope Ore-sama didn't make you wait too long, Rin." Atobe entered the court wearing a suit, a not too fancy one in black, but he looked gorgeous, that she had to admit. If his personality would be different...

"Then let's go. Kabaji, take my things with you." He snipped his fingers and a broad, tall boy with tanned skin and brown hair and eyes appeared and took his tennis sports bag.

Atobe grabbed Rin's hand in front of the fan girls who were watching. Immediately she was glared at by the whole female population present. Rin struggled to get her hand out of his hold.

"Could you let me go? It's not like I'll run away."

He turned his head and smirked at her, but didn't let go of her hand.  
>"Getting all flustered because Ore-sama is holding hands with you? Seems like you do have a thing for me."<p>

"N-e-v-e-r, never! I don't like you, you egocentric!"

"Ahhhn, denying it to this extent just means Ore-sama has said the truth."

"Stop teasing me and let go of my hand already!"

"Do you know you're very cute when you're angry?"

Rin shot him a deadly glare, but he didn't flinch and pulled her with him.

"We've got to hurry. Ore-sama has made a reservation and we still need to get you a change of clothes."

"Why? I like the clothes I'm wearing!" Rin protested. 'I even endured shopping with our mothers to pick them out.' She added in her thoughts.

"You won't be able to get in the restaurant with those clothes, it's against the etiquette."

"You didn't have to choose a five star restaurant!"

"Only the best for Ore-sama's date. Don't worry, I'll be the one paying." He responded smugly. They had reached the limousine now. He opened the door, gently pushed her in, closed it and went around getting into the car himself. The fan girls could only watch their beloved Atobe-sama drive away with a female stranger.

"First clothes. My mother already gave me your measurements and Ore-sama has picked some dresses for you, you only have to choose one.

"Thanks for going through the trouble." Rin replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The Hyotei regular used the chance of all attention being on Atobe to escape their fans. Quietly they sneaked away on the sides, though Jirou, who was still sleeping, was left behind.<p>

"We've reached the gate. The car to pick me up should be here soon." Mukahi said. "Then we'll be able to chase after Atobe."

"Huh? What do you mean, Gakuto? You seriously aren't suggesting stalking Atobe, are you?" Was Shishido's shocked reply.

"I do not think that is a good idea either, Mukahi-senpai." Ootori agreed with his doubles partner. "It is not good to intrude in a person's private issues."

"I think it could be pretty interesting." Oshitari helped Mukahi.

"What do you say, Hiyoshi?" Mukahi turned to his underclassman, grabbing his shoulders and stared intently into his eyes. Uncomfortable Hiyoshi looked away and gave in. "But please let me go, senpai!"

"Hah! It's three against two!" Mukahi grinned victoriously.

"No fair! You practically pushed Hiyoshi into saying yes and you still haven't asked Kabaji or Jirou!" Shishido protested, trying to get out of this situation. "Say, Kabaji, you wouldn't want to intrude on Atobe's date, right?"

"Usu." Came the immediate reply.

"He doesn't count. He'd always answer with 'usu', isn't that so, Kabaji?" Mukahi countered.

"Usu."

"And I'm sure, Jirou would want to watch the date because it's interesting! It must be when it's Atobe." He added.

"I give up, do what you want, but count me out. Let's go, Choutaro." Shishido turned to leave and Ootori followed him.

"Tch, such an idiot, not participating in the fun." Mukahi huffed.

The car he had mentioned before arrived, Mukahi was the first to get in, dragging an unwilling Hiyoshi with him, behind him was Kabaji with Jirou still sleeping on his back and Oshitari was the last one to get in after making sure everyone had a seat. He closed the door, Mukahi told the chauffeur a few commands and their pursue could start.  
>Ootori and Shishido had watched their fellow regulars getting into the car worriedly.<p>

"Damn it, I can't let those guys go after Atobe, they'll ruin his date or do something stupid." Shishido scratched his head in frustration.

"Well, Oshitari-senpai is with them..." Ootori tried calming him down.

"That guy only thinks of his own entertainment, he'd probably encourage them to do something stupid."

"Then we could follow them to make sure nothing happens." Ootori smiled sweetly at his senpai, who sighed.

"I guess it's the only option."

* * *

><p>First Atobe and Rin had driven to a high class tailor shop where about twenty dresses in Rin's size had been made and she was required to choose one. The too revealing clothes were banned immediately, only ten were left. Then the pink ones were removed because the color was too girly for her. Now seven were left. She decided on a summer dress with a white top which then faded into a dark night blue. It had a flower pattern, was a little longer than knee length and was sleeveless. The shoes, white and blue striped ballerinas, went well with the dress. Her own clothes were packed into a shopping bag and handed to her. She was a little bit displeased about having to change their clothes since she even went through the trouble of finding some specifically for this date, although not completely voluntarily.<p>

"Are you now content?"

"Hmmm, you do look cuter now." He flashed a smirk that would have made any girl blush and giggle, but Rin just ignored it.

"So, let's get going for lunch."

Outside the shop the limousine was already waiting for them. They quickly got in and drove to the restaurant Atobe had chosen. During the drive they talked little, instead listened to classical music which Atobe, Rin found out, liked a lot, particularly Wagner, a German composer. Few minutes later they arrived in front of a big building with an elegant facade in western style instead and a big glowing letters at the front, forming the word 'Le ciel'. Rin guessed it was probably an European language, perhaps French. They got out of the car again, Atobe first who then turned to help her out, playing the role of the gentleman perfectly.

"Shall we go in, mademoiselle?" He asked her, mimicking a French accent, and offered his arm. She stared at it, but didn't take it.

"Let's just go in there." She sighed.

Suddenly Atobe took her hand and went into the building, ignoring her protests.

"You're blushing again, that's cute. Ore-sama likes it." He smirked at her and she gave in, but not without grumbling some incoherent words, clearly not happy.

The door was opened by a man in a uniform and inside another man wearing a suit awaited them. The reception room was large, not very big but high, like the rooms in European castles. It was lighted by chandeliers, decorated with marmoreal pillars; the floor was carpeted in a fancy Bordeaux red and on both sides were small fountains. Rin stopped awhile to look at the paintings that were hanging on the walls. Most of them were landscapes, probably of the French countryside, showing beautiful fields of grasses and flowers or crystal clear lakes and rivers often with mountains in the background.

"They have quite the artistic paintings here. Ore-sama likes them a lot even though they're all copies, but ore-sama has seen the real ones before." He was still holding onto her hand and Rin feeling uncomfortable at his touch, got out of his hold.

"Atobe-sama, we have already prepared the private room you reserved for lunch. If you would not mind we can lead you there now." The suits man greeted him in a friendly, but also professional tone.

The female receptionists giggled while they ogled Atobe, hoping they'd be the one to accompany him. They ignored Rin's presence, not that she minded, and were flashing smiles and fluttering their eyelashes at him to get his attention. To their dismay a young, male waiter was the one to lead Atobe and his escort to the room.

The waiter first introduced himself. "My name is Kagezaki Takeuchi, I am your personal waiter for today." He smiled at Rin, who smiled back politely, while Atobe let out a quiet huff, so Rin wouldn't notice.  
>He shouldn't be getting jealous, it should be the other way, also he was a bit interested in her and only thought it would be entertaining to spend time with her. So why did he have this slight feeling of jealousy? Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the waiter had stopped in his tracks. He would have collided with him, if Rin didn't grab his arm, causing him to snap out of his own world.<p>

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, a bit of concern showing in her voice. He had been quite silent on the way to the dining room instead of his usual obnoxious self. But the smirk that appeared on his face made her regret her question.

"So you do worry about Ore-sama, don't try to deny it, you like Ore-sama."

She snorted and turned away, following the waiter into the room.  
>It was big and decorated similar to the reception: There was a chandelier, the floor was carpeted, though in royal blue instead of red and there were also marmoreal pillars in the corners of the room. The wallpaper was also blue with a pattern on it. One side on the room was completely out of glass and you had a great view of Tokyo. In front of the glass wall was a round table with two matching seats. It was made from a dark type of wood, perhaps mahagony. A round, dark blue table cloth was draped on it with a square, light blue one atop of it. There were two blue candles on the table along with the silverware and the glassware. On the other side was a double couch, also in blue, another table, though lower and beautiful blue flowers on it.<p>

"Please make yourself comfortable, the food will soon be served." The waiter left the room and Atobe sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside him. Rin blushed when she remembered what happened the first time she sat together on a couch with him.

He noticed her redness and grinned. "Don't worry, Ore-sama won't do anything unless...you want it." He winked at her in a suggestive manner.  
>Rin backed away from him and leant onto the wall, as far away as possible.<p>

"Well, Ore-sama doesn't have anything against standing together at the wall, if you prefer it." He stood up and marched over to her.

A last attempt to flee from him.

"Where's the toilet?"

She mentally slapped herself for thinking up such a stupid question. He'd know she was trying to gain time, at least until the waiter was back again.

* * *

><p>The Hyotei regular group had successfully followed Atobe without him noticing. Though, Mukahi was the only one really excited, Oshitari was bored as nothing interesting had happened, Jirou was snoring away, Wakashi ignored everyone while concentrating on making plans to defeat Atobe and Kabaji was being Kabaji.<br>First had been the stop at a clothes store, leaving the boys a little puzzled. Weren't they having lunch together? But Oshitari solved the problem through his deduction skills and his knowledge of Atobe.

"I guess Atobe's trying to show off."

"Huh, why?" Mukahi asked confused.

"He's probably taking miss to a haute cuisine restaurant, presumably french. So, if they want to go in there, she at least needs to wear a dress." Oshitari explained, even though Mukahi was the only one listening.

Suddenly they heard knocking on the car's window and looked outside to find Shishido and Ootori. They opened the door to let them in.

Mukahi greeted them with a smug grin. "So you were interested after all~"

Shishido huffed in response and Ootori explained that they'd only been worried. Mukahi wanted to reply, but the chauffeur started driving again, meaning that Atobe was leaving for another place. It was now a little bit cramped with all the boys in the car and they remained silent during the drive, until the car stopped again, this time in front of a restaurant. They caught a glimpse of Atobe entering the building, but then he was gone.

"Yuushi, what should we do? There's no way we can get in there!" Mukahi whined.

"We should eat too, there's a fast food place right across the street." Shishido suggested.

"Then I'll take the binoculars with me, we could use them." Oshitari grinned, pocketing it into his bag.

"Did someone talk about food? I'm hungry!" An awakened Jirou yelled, causing the other regulars to protect their ears.

* * *

><p>Somehow Rin had survived without Atobe harassing her until the waiter came back and brought them something to drink. They sat together on the table and Rin was thinking about how to put the Inui juice in his glass without him noticing, but it was impossible as they were the only people in this room. Without a distraction or him leaving for the restroom she wouldn't be able to pull it off, so she started a conversation to pass the waiting time.<p>

"Did you have to choose such a fancy restaurant?" Rin inquired.

"Of course. As Ore-sama has said: Only the best for Ore-sama's date."

"For this I had to change clothes. If it isn't good, you'll just have wasted your money. I'm not a great fan of French cuisine."

"Well, Ore-sama is sure you'll like it."

"The last time my mum had taken me to a French restaurant, frog legs and snails had been served."

"Don't worry, Ore-sama has chosen the courses."

The waiter came in with the soup. He put the plates in front of them.

"This is soupe à l'oignon, onion soup, with toasted bread. Please enjoy."

Rin took a look at the cutlery. There were a lot of forks and knives beside the spoon.

"Uhhh, the western style of eating is so complicated. Chopsticks should be sufficient, though spoons are okay for soups." Rin whined.

Atobe chuckled at her behavior. "Then Ore-sama will take you to a traditional japanese restaurant next time."

"Okay...wait, there won't be a next time! I only agreed to today because of our parents!"

"Aww, you still are in denial. Ore-sama knows you like Ore-sama."

"Stop that!" She shot him a glare and decided to have a look at the view outside and ignore Atobe for the time being.

Sure, he hasn't been talking about himself, but instead harassed her, which wasn't much better. Now she'd rather be in this fast food place down there than with the most narcissistic guy in the world in a five star restaurant. Then Rin nearly choked on the soup because she had noticed a magenta red head in that fast food place. Along with a familiar dark blue haired guy, a silver head, several brunettes and an orange head who now was awake. But what grabbed her attention the most was a binocular in the hands of the magenta red head named Mukahi. She face palmed at the Hyotei regulars behavior and pondered whether to tell Atobe about them. She decided against it since she didn't hold a grudge and they were nice guys, though dumber than the Seigaku regulars, who hadn't followed her and Oishi on their 'date', though that was probably because Inui hadn't told them. Also she had the special Inui juice to embarrass Atobe. She turned back to him to avoid staring at his regulars too long.

"So Atobe, have you lived in France before since you obviously like their food?" She tried starting a normal conversation.

"No, Ore-sama has been there only on vacancies, but Ore-sama has spent a long time in the UK in London."

"Then you must speak very good English."

"Ore-sama speaks a lot of languages fluently, what about you?"

"Well, I speak Japanese, English, German and I understand a little bit French."

"German? Have you been to Germany or any of the other German countries before?" Atobe asked now honestly interested.

"Yes, I have spent part of my childhood in Germany. My mum had worked at a rehabilitation center there, it was one of the best, and she took me with her. I even went there to school for a year, but then we moved back to Japan." Rin explained.

After that Atobe told her about his childhood in the UK together with Kabaji, his tennis tournaments there that he all won and other things he considered interesting. Just like this they finished lunch after the main dish and a dessert. Atobe paid and they left the restaurant for their next destination: the art gallery. On their way out the female receptionists giggled again, but were ignored. Atobe's focus was on Rin. They had a meal together and she still withstood his charm-yes, he considered himself a charming person, a gentlemen had to be-, which caused him to be more intrigued by her. Normally girls would do anything to have him LOOK at them, but she ignored his attention, even refused to go on a date with him-most girls would have fainted of only the thought of a date- and in the end agreed to it in order to please her parents, or better: to stop her mother's nagging. That hurt his self esteem, just a little bit of course, but it still left a scratch. He thought after this date she would certainly have fallen for him, sadly she continued reacting defensive when he got too near her or touched her and insulted him, calling him 'egocentric narcissist'-which he most certainly wasn't, perhaps a little overconfident, but obviously not egocentric-, but as a gentleman he had taken it very lightly and hadn't showed his irritation, at least not in front of the girl. And now she disliked him and he had no idea how to turn it into love.

Outside the car was waiting again. The chauffeur came out and helped them both in, then drove to the art gallery. Truth be told: an art gallery wasn't exactly the ideal dating place, Atobe would have preferred to cruise some southern islands as his family had recently acquired a new yacht, but they only had a day and not more.

Back to topic: If there wasn't an exhibition about romance, the art gallery would be the most boring dating spot to come up ever. Even a museum was more interesting than staring on paintings or sculptures, except an art museum perhaps. There was nothing romantic about it. That's why it was expected that their date was going bad, really bad. They weren't even talking because of this eerie silence in the gallery that you wouldn't dare interrupt through speaking. They'd stop at a painting, look at it, sometimes Rin took a photo-surprisingly it was allowed-and then they moved to the next one, until Atobe couldn't take it anymore. He was frustrated his efforts on Rin had been wasted and that their date too wasn't fun, so he took her hand and dragged her out of the building.

"Now we've lost them. It's your entire fault, Ryou!" Mukahi whined.

All Hyotei regulars were currently standing outside the car, looking a bit lost.

"Why's it my fault?" Shishido huffed.

"You just had to eat six burgers and take forever."

"Sorry for being a healthy young boy in his growing phase."

"As if you'd grow taller than Ootori by eating double what he eats."

"I'm not frustrated about being smaller than Choutaro even though he's younger than me!" Shishido shouted, causing a passerby to stop and look at hem weirdly. Immediately he quieted down."Let's go home already, we won't find them."

"Oh my god! My parents must be waiting for me at home, we were going out visiting someone today!" Mukahi exclaimed. "Sorry guys, see you tomorrow!"

He climbed into the car and left them standing in the pavement staring after him dumbfounded. The silence stayed for awhile.

"Does anyone know where we are and how to get home?" Ootori timidly asked.

"Now Rin, what do you want to do?" He asked her as he had no clue about what to do after escaping the boredom of an art exhibition.

She looked around, and then her face brightened. "Follow me," was the cryptic answer he received.

Doing as she said, while trying to grab her hand again though she dodged it, they arrived in front of what seemed to be a coffee shop. Big letters were on the front, telling the customer that this was 'The Green Café'.

"Let's enter. They have great cakes and pastries; also their shop design is cool. Plus the food is only made from biological ingredients, another reason why they called it green."

She pushed him in. The inside of the shop was decorated with all different kinds of plants on the wall, hanging down from the ceiling or in between the booths and on the tables. The furniture was garden-like, the one you'd put outside not indoors. There was a small basin filled with water and in it were some kois swimming. Besides this it had a rather western feel to it. No bonsais, but rose bushes, tulips and other European plants.

"A table for two, please."

A waitress led them to the back of the shop where it was rather quiet and one couldn't be seen.

"So you can have some private time together." She winked at them and left.

Rin was blushing heavily; even Atobe had a small tint of red.

"Then, let's have a look at the menu."

They sat down at the table and Rin concentrated on choosing a cake, a very tough choice, until she noticed Atobe staring at the middle of the table. There was a small pot and in it was a cactus, a very small and round one with mini spines.

"Don't worry, Atobe. It's not poisonous." She said to calm him down. He seemed quite distressed. "Have you already decided what you'll have? I just don't know. There are so many good things."

"Ore-sama will have a cappuccino. Don't worry, Ore-sama will pay so you can order as many cakes as you like."

"Seems like you aren't that bad of a guy after all."

The waitress came, stopping their conversation.

"So, what are your orders?"

"A cappuccino."

"For me a mango smoothie to drink, then I'd like an apple pie, a strawberry tart, a Sachertorte**[1]**and scones."

"Okay, I'll bring it right up."

"Thanks."

The waitress left.

"Are you sure that you can eat this much?"

"Positive."

"We just had lunch."

"There's an extra stomach for sweets."

"Only a cow has more than one stomach."

"Well, but I'm not a cow, am I?"

"You aren't."

"Then everything's alright."

The waitress came back again, balancing all of Rin's orders.

"Have fun eating those, miss." She winked again.

Rin took the small fork and started with the pie.

"You really like cakes." Atobe stated, he was bored and regretted not ordering something to eat.

"Yep, chocolate, ice cream and cookies too. Have you ever tried a chocolate cookie ice cream cake? They're good."

"Never heard of anything like that."

"Now you have."

She had finished the pie and moved on to the tart.

"And what's your favorite fruit?"

"Bananas. I don't like them on cakes, but they're handy if you eat them just like this. I always peel apples and you have to wash strawberries, that's troublesome compared to bananas."

"What about oranges?"

"There are too many parts. A banana has only one."

She was eating at a record speed, now eating the Sachertorte.

"What's your favorite chocolate?"

"Milk chocolate, it has the most neutral taste and you can combine it with a lot of things. Ever tried mixing white and dark chocolate? It's an awful combination, but if you try one of them with milk chocolate, it's good."

"Why'd you mix chocolate together?"

"Because it's fun."

Now she was already at the last plate with the scones.

Do you know why I saved the scones for last?"

"No, why should Ore-sama know?"

"Because of the whipped cream. You always feel so full after eating it, so you have to eat it last. Ugh, maybe I should have ordered something lighter."

"Let Ore-sama help you."

Atobe smirked, leaned forward and licked a bit of cream from Rin's cheek. She blushed and first didn't react out of shock, but then pushed him away. The mango smoothie spilled onto him, ruining his suit.

"Please excuse Ore-sama for a bit." He stood up and left for the restroom, smiling inwardly.

Rin was angry for letting Atobe catch her off guard and do this to her. But now she had the chance for revenge. She pulled out the test glass and put two drops of it into the rest of his cappuccino. She wanted to add a little bit more, but hesitated because of Inui's warning and put it back into her bag.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long."

Rin looked up at Atobe, and then quickly turned away. He frowned, but ignored her behavior. Sitting down he took his cup and drank the remaining coffee. He didn't notice Rin watching him nervously until he set the cup back onto the table.

There was now an awkward silence as both of them didn't know what to say. Atobe regretted his action a few minutes ago. They had been having a nice chat, but now she was wary of him again, eyeing him suspiciously. And his right arm started feeling really itchy. His left leg too. And now his back. Slowly his whole body was itching and he had to use all his self control not to scratch himself. Then he looked at his hand: there was inflammation on his skin, it was completely red.

"Not good." He thought, then fell unconscious, the itchy feeling was just too much.

* * *

><p>When he woke up again, he was staring at a white ceiling. He noticed that he didn't know the room, but then remembered what happened.<p>

"So you're awake."

He moved his head into the direction of the voice and saw Rin sitting on a chair next to the bed he was lying in.

"So you called the ambulance."

She nodded.

"Did they call my parents?"

"No, the doctor said you'd be okay after a little bit of rest and that there was no need to worry them. He added that it was probably an allergic reaction."

When Rin saw Atobe passing out, she was overcome by the feeling of guilt. She thought it was her fault for putting Inui's stupid juice in, that caused him to faint. Of course she called the ambulance, but she had been panicked. The worst she wanted him to have was a stomachache, so they would have to stop the date. She certainly didn't expect to be in the hospital waiting for him to wake up while constantly worrying. She was relieved when the doctor told her it was only an allergic reaction that would subside after an hour, though she still blamed herself for his misery.

"Why aren't you laughing at me in this sorry state?" Atobe's voice sounded a bit strained.

Rin was surprised at the lack of 'Ore-sama' and his normally self confident tone.

"Why would I?"

"Didn't you say you hate me?"

"I only said I can't stand you, there's a difference."

"Then you don't hate me?"

"I don't."

"Do you like me?"

"...at least better than when we first met."

"Oh, a bit of improvement."

"...if you weren't so self centered, I'd like you even better."

"But that wouldn't be the awesome me." He laughed. "Well, you want to know what I'm allergic against, right?"

She stayed silent, but her eyes were looking at him a little curious.

"I'll take it as a yes. I'm allergic to cacti. Just looking at one makes me feel all itchy."

"That's a surprise. Why didn't you say so sooner? We could have changed our table or went to another coffee shop. Then I wouldn't have had to worry about you the whole time you were unconscious!" She exclaimed a little aggregated and was shushed by a passing nurse.

Atobe chuckled. "So you were worried about me. I guess that was worth passing out."

Rin blushed. Atobe turned and smiled at her, causing her turn an even darker shade of red.

"So, how about another date, since this one was ruined?"

"I don't have anything against meeting as friends."

"Come on now. So cold hearted."

This caused Rin to giggle and he joined her laughing.

Then he did something totally unexpected.

He puked.

Rin left the room so the nurses could help poor him.

"Oh, so Inui's juice only took effect now."

* * *

><p>Eiji was sitting in his room that he was sharing with his older brother, fidgeting with his cell phone. He had seen something completely impossible: Rin coming out of a restaurant together with Atobe. They looked like they were on a date, though they weren't holding hands and such. Rin hadn't stroke him as a girl that would two time someone, but he couldn't deny what he had seen.<p>

He sighed. Should he call him or not?

"Ahhhh, I can't forget about it, I have to tell him!"

He quickly dialed a number, waiting nervously for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, my first cliffhanger! ;P<strong>

**[1] Sachertorte is a two layer chocolate cake with apricot jam between and chocolate icing. It's a viennese speciality and very popular as birthday cake. I greatly recommend it! :)**


End file.
